<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Danganronpa: Bloodlust Heights by PinkiiProxii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029382">Danganronpa: Bloodlust Heights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkiiProxii/pseuds/PinkiiProxii'>PinkiiProxii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fangan, Multi, Original Character(s), Tabletop, no ships yet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkiiProxii/pseuds/PinkiiProxii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tabletop fangan adapted to literary format. Sixteen extraordinary high schoolers suddenly find themselves locked in a luxury resort tower with no recollection of how they got there, and are faced with participating in a good ol' fashioned death game hosted by two wacky robot bears. Join in on the journey of an incredibly unethical practice in a multi-perspective format. Secrets will probably unfold sooner or later.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there! This is a literary adaptation of a Danganronpa tabletop game that I participated in. All of this was done over a Discord server, and is still an ongoing campaign. Therefore, while I tried my best to adapt and swap around dialogue for easier flow, it may still seem disjointed due to how many hands were involved in playing each of the characters. Still, we have a really strong cast going, and I wanted to preserve the experience in a more easily accessible format. So, without further ado... Here’s what transpired! I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>CAST</p><p>PinkiiProxii (me): Shirou Hashino<br/>RandomSmitty: Rena Togo and Sento Mikami<br/>GayRay: Chisso Hada<br/>Togami: Adachi Kojiro and Izumo Seki<br/>Sage: Takeshi Toscarina and Urotsuki Hijiri<br/>Shin McDemino: Steven Bale and Sofia Giovanni<br/>Komokie: Tsukiko Hayami and Kimura Taiyō<br/>worthlessocto: Pepper Grindhart<br/>In The Fish: Haruka Miaki<br/>returnofMCH: David denHartog and Moe Shnizzlebizzle<br/>Radio Josh: Joshokuma<br/>Beeb: Beebokuma</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was as if someone did a jump cut in my waking consciousness. One moment, I was just leaving the apartment building (something I don’t normally do, especially not for... a vacation, I think), and as soon as I stepped out into the bright street, reality immediately snapped into another. An unfamiliar room, an unfamiliar ceiling, an unfamiliar bed I was lying on top of... My breath caught, my heart raced, and an agonizing headache took my attention. I instinctively loudly groaned and curled up on my side, holding my head in my hands and squeezing my eyes shut. This wasn’t like anything I’ve come down with before. Sometimes, reality would speed up in a sense, but I would always be present for it... Not this sort of instant snap in time. I couldn’t comprehend it. I was trembling. How did I get here? Where am I? What did I do? I couldn’t remember taking anything that could’ve caused this...</p><p>But before I could calm down in the slightest, there was a humming noise. I jumped and snapped my eyes open. They landed on a monitor on the wall. It was just turning on, and there was... what seemed to look like a cartoon character on the screen. It looked like a dual-tone purple and white bear, with a jagged fuschia eye and a hat with a feather. It stood on a fuzzy dark background, and the lighting made it look quite menacing... Which didn’t help my case when a voice came from the monitor.</p><p>“Ah, so it seems like everyone’s here! Great!” the bear’s mouth in a one-sided grin vaguely moved with the speech, again with a menacing tone. I quickly but gently pinched myself. This wasn’t a dream. I didn’t know what was happening. I couldn’t help myself, but I just started to scream.</p><p>I blocked out most of whatever the hell else that thing was saying. I didn’t care. Everything was a lot right now, and letting out my emotions was a necessity. I yelled and yelled and nothing else happened to me. I soon gave way to painful coughs as the bear mentioned something about a fifth floor, and the screen turned back off. I could do nothing but just lie there and shudder. The anxiety was crippling. I needed something to calm me down. I glanced around the room.</p><p>It looked like an upscale hotel room. Besides the bed, there was a nightstand with a lamp, a desk with a chair, a mini-fridge, and a couple doors that looked like they led to a bathroom and whatever lies outside. But then I noticed it - my bag was near the front door! I scrambled out of the bed to inspect it. It was completely intact, but felt... a lot lighter. Another pang of anxiety shot through as I tore through the bag. A lot of my field stuff was here, like my mortar and pestle, extra vials, a comprehensive field guide... but not the calming solution I nearly always had on me. Did I already take it? Or was it never there to begin with? Everything was just so confusing and my head still split and I started to breathe rapidly and was just about to scream again-</p><p>But I came to a stock still as I heard chatter outside the door. It... it seemed like multiple people were out there. Young-sounding, almost. I steadied my breathing as well as I could and silently stood up to look through the peephole. It looked like almost sort of a lobby outside, and I could see a couple people who looked to be about my age, probably a year or two older, and they looked to be just as confused as I am. Maybe... maybe I’m not the only one who suddenly woke up here? Maybe... There’s more...</p><p>I stepped away, zipped up my backpack, and slung it on my back. I quickly went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Everything there seemed to be normal. Hair’s still green, unfortunately. I ran the sink and splashed some cold water on my face and breathed deeply to calm myself down. As soon as my nerves were steeled enough, I turned the light back off, faced the front, and gently opened the door.</p><p>...Though I guess that you have no idea who I am, right? Probably not. Sorry... I kinda got carried away with trying to make sense out of everything that’s happened that I got ahead of myself. My name’s Shirou Hashino. I’m 15 years old, and my birthday’s on February 11th. People call me the “Ultimate Alchemist” just because I’ve dedicated so much of my time and attention towards the art... but it’s really nothing in comparison to when it was actually relevant. People really like to romanticize the arcane... But I don’t see it that way. I’ve just found a lot of old texts on the stuff and run a blog and forum where I record my findings and translations. Despite being at it for only a few years, I could say that I’ve learned a lot. Despite modern science and technology, the raw elements and properties of nature have a lot more to offer than a lot of people realize...</p><p>
  
</p><p>(Base sprite from <a href="https://www.gaiaonline.com"> Gaia Online </a> , art by <a href="https://instagram.com/mememaku?igshid=1981pd4ubdcyz"> mememaku </a> on Instagram)</p><p> </p><p>...But enough about that. Sorry. I guess I should move on. I gently opened the door and peered out, then opened it a bit more. As I figured, there were more people outside... all guys, actually. I noticed a staircase in the middle where some girls were walking down. Just about everyone had the same confused look on their face. I noticed an elevator on one end and a door leading to a stairwell on the other. All the other rooms were fixed with pixel renditions of what I could assume to be the occupant. I looked at my door, and indeed, I was right on the plate. Soon enough, I counted eight girls that came down to meet us, making 16 of us in total here.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, glad you could join us, ladies!” a taller guy with tinted sunglasses and light blue, short hair smiled warmly down at them. He had a leather jacket on and absolutely reeked of flamboyance- both to the eyes and the nose. “However, I’m proud to announce that it is once again the main man who makes his way first!” He struck a pose. It seemed familiar somehow...</p><p> </p><p>“Err... so, who are you guys?” asked an even taller guy, lanky and somewhat greasy with circles under his eyes. He had his orange hair clipped back and in a sort of rattail, matching the logo on his shirt, depicting some sort of pizza chain... “Pizza Time Pizza.” How original.</p><p> </p><p>“Who the fuck are you bastards?!” growled one of the shorter guys, donning black hair and a white button up. He seemed to be pretty on edge.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck? This better not be what I think it is...” swore another blue-haired guy... with a black and white striped outfit. Huh...</p><p> </p><p>“Hallo hallo hallo!” chirped up yet another one of the boys. He had this sunflower yellow hair and eyes. Almost sort of mesmerizing in a sense...</p><p> </p><p>The girls seemed a bit offput by everything as well. One of them with a dual-tone black and white hairstyle, a black glove and a white glove, and a white cape simply had her arms crossed and was studying everyone and her surroundings. Another looked to be of a similar caliber, with dark hair and red highlights, observing the room. I looked away when their eyes would land on me.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh...? Where am I...?” One of the girls looked to still be waking up, her lilac hair had her bangs tied up, the sides framing her red eyes and pale white face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo, yo!” A dark-skinned girl with a red bun and glasses said cheerily.</p><p> </p><p>“Good day, everyone,” remarked another light blue haired girl sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhh... hello, everyone!” Greeted one of the boys with blonde hair and a camera strap around his neck. “Do you all know where we are?”</p><p> </p><p>“No... not a damn clue,” the girl with highlights said coolly. She had somewhat of an accent to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, haha,” quipped the flamboyant guy as well.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s... an issue,” the boy with the camera said with concern flashing across his face.</p><p> </p><p>I silently assessed my situation. There’s a bunch of other people here and we all have no idea what was happening. There doesn’t seem to be an immediate exit, and we were told to go to the fifth floor. My eyes glanced over to the elevator. It seemed like the best course of action. I silently inched away from the group towards it.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez... I’m gonna miss work for this bullshit,” grumbled the lanky guy.</p><p> </p><p>“What a pain in the ass...” grumbled another dark-skinned girl soon after. She was incredibly built and had red hair as well, but shorter and it stuck right up.</p><p> </p><p>The lilac-haired girl yawned. “Should we... go to the fifth floor?”</p><p> </p><p>“We should introduce one another first,” the dual-toned female finally spoke up in a level voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go first, then,” said the lanky guy. “I’m Steven Bale! Best damn Pizza Guy in the business! I represent Pizza Time Pizza! Maybe you’ve heard of ‘em!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>(<a href="https://picrew.me/image_maker/126301"> Picrew </a> by カナコ)</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, I’ve heard of them alright...” said the guy in stripes, eyeing Steven’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Seen a good amount on sets, I think...” mused the flamboyant guy.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep! They’ve got the best pizza in the whole damn world!” Steven began to raise his voice proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, hey, a pizza maker is always welcome in my book!” the beefy woman spoke warmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Pizza’s good! I like pepperoni!” the camera boy said with a glimmer in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you over there in black!” Steven pointed to the girl with red highlights. “You go next!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” she said, seemingly a bit off guard. “I’m Sofia. I’m not that special, though...” she began to quietly trail off.</p><p> </p><p>(Art by Kit#5193 on Discord, based on <a href="https://picrew.me/image_maker/126301"> Picrew </a> by カナコ)</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, come on! Speak with your chest back there! We can hardly hear ya!” the beefy woman said with a power to match her strong physique.</p><p> </p><p>“Speak up, ya bastard!” yelled the shorter guy, with a power that did not match his height.</p><p> </p><p>“...What they said,” agreed the flamboyant guy with a wink towards her. Sofia looked a bit frustrated now.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay... I’m Sofia!! Sofia Giovanni!!!” she spoke up a lot louder now.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, it’s fine. I'm not at 100% myself, so I get it...” the sleepy lilac girl winced a bit at the sudden loudness in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“There ya go!” the powerful woman spoke right over her.</p><p> </p><p>“There ya go,” echoed the flamboyant guy. “And you’re the Ultimate...?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ultimate... what’re you talking about? Hey, aren’t you some big-shot movie star?” Sofia suddenly looked at him with a bit more clarity.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you bet I am... but I guess I’ll hold on that for now,” he winked in response. I guess that’s why he looked familiar...</p><p> </p><p>“WELLLLLLL HEELLLLOOOOOOO!!!!!” the loudest voice yet suddenly erupted from the sunflower boy. I had to stop myself from covering my ears.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, loud... bee... man,” the lilac girl said with a grimace.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, we’re talking energy!” the flamboyant guy said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Kimura Taiyō, and I am the world’s-“</p><p> </p><p>“This one can speak up! Follow his lead, bastards!” the short guy cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>“-GREATEST-“ he continued even louder.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez, my damn ears!” Steven complained, covering his said ears.</p><p> </p><p>“-BEEKEEPER!!!!!!!!!!” Kimura finally finished.</p><p>
  
</p><p>(<a href="https://picrew.me/image_maker/338886">Picrew</a> by 柏餅なぎた)</p><p> </p><p>“...I hate it here...” I mumbled out loud, now leaning up against the wall, away from everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>“I love the spirit in this room!” the fiery woman powered above my own words. “Hahaha, I think this kid’s my favorite!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, what did I get myself into...” the striped guy whined. I silently resonated with his words.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet ya, Kimura,” said the flamboyant guy politely.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, nice to meet ‘chall,” Kimura quieted down with a very smug look.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you take care of your bees ethically?” Sofia suddenly piped up. “You better hope so!”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Bee-mura!” the camera boy said. “Uh, Kimura, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, hello,” the blue haired girl suddenly spoke up in a sweet tone. “I am Tsukiko Hayami.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>(Art by <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/bounsweetie"> bounsweetie </a> on Twitter, based on <a href="https://picrew.me/image_maker/597326"> Picrew </a> by 희귤)</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” said the flamboyant guy with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo!” greeted Steven.</p><p> </p><p>“It is quite a pleasure to meet you all. Sorry that I am a bit soft spoken,” Tsukiko said here, avoiding eye contact with Kimura.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your damn Ultimate title?” growled the short guy next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“A-AH! Oh, uhm, I am an astrologist,” she jumped a bit away from him, now looking flustered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, like the stars and all that junk?” The beefy woman seemed half-interested.</p><p> </p><p>“...Why does everyone have to be so noisy here...” I quietly mumbled to myself. I really, really wished that I could’ve been back home by now, but something inside me told me that it most likely wasn’t going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, come on, you’re more than that if you’re amongst us,” the flamboyant guy grinned. The energy in the room took a very sharp shift at that point, and all eyes landed on his oblivious face. Nobody said anything for several seconds until one of the girls piped up,</p><p> </p><p>“I like your outfit, it’s pretty...” mused the lilac girl, moving on from the timely reference.</p><p> </p><p>“You better not be one of those esoteric types, are ya?” Sofia asked Tsukiko sternly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, thank you so much!” Tsukiko thanked her with a smile. “And esoteric?” she tilted her head towards Sofia.</p><p> </p><p>“...Don’t worry about it,” Sofia scoffed and looked away.</p><p> </p><p>“...You shut up with that, she’s clearly qualified for the job,” the guy in stripes defended Tsukiko. Sofia didn’t say anything else.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I just can’t stand not getting it out there any longer,” the flamboyant guy proudly took center. “But you all already know who I am!” he tilted his head up with a laugh. “That’s right baby! You all are in the presence of the one! The only! The Ultimate Actor! SENTO MIKAMI!” he hit another pose.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>(Art by <a href="https://instagram.com/rabbidartist?igshid=beyphr9adtcc">rabbidartist</a> on Instagram, based on <a href="https://picrew.me/image_maker/32223">Picrew</a> by モロツヨシ)</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’ve seen you out on the telly!” Kimura said with glee.</p><p> </p><p>“We can do autographs later, hahaha!” Sento shot a finger gun at Kimura.</p><p> </p><p>“...Who?” the lilac girl didn’t look any more awake.</p><p> </p><p>“The flair on this fuckin’ guy! What a great actor you must be!” the fiery woman laughed heartily as she slapped him on the back.</p><p> </p><p>“...Never heard of him...” I mumbled, racking my brain for any sort of recognition. I mean, yes, he looked somewhat familiar, but I didn’t really watch a whole ton of movies. I noticed Sofia roll her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“...Yeah, who are you...?” asked the camera boy with genuine intent.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh boy, an egotist, just what I needed,” grumbled the guy in stripes.</p><p> </p><p>“Egotist, huh? Max Stirner lover over here?” quipped Sofia right after.</p><p> </p><p>“The Bee Movie guy, right?” the other dark-skinned girl now spoke up, her eyes furrowed in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“DID SOMEONE SAY BEE MOVIE?!” Kimura screamed and I winced.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope we enjoy this,” Sento was now a bit off-center from the back slap. “I know, I know, there’s a lot to take in here-“</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah!” cheered the fiery woman.</p><p> </p><p>“.....You all are quite something,” spoke up the dual-tone woman at last.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Sento, like Sen...to...feld? Sentofeld? That’s a really popular show!” tried the camera boy. At this point, I had calmed down a little bit, but a lot of these guys were seriously getting on my nerves. I found myself fiddling with the hem of my tunic.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make this quick,” she continued. “I am Rena Togo, the Ultimate Tactician.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>(<a href="https://picrew.me/image_maker/190588">Picrew</a> by △○□×（みわしいば）)</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh! Tactician for what?” the camera boy’s interest suddenly turned towards Rena. “Sounds fun!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve worked on many teams, from military to American football-“</p><p> </p><p>“Military?! What army?!” Sofia suddenly spat with a fierce look in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s close in terms to my line of work, so I’ll keep you in mind...” said the striped guy, off in his own world.</p><p> </p><p>“So, like, you make machines ‘er somethin’?” Kimura asked with a confused tone.</p><p> </p><p>“At the moment, that isn’t information I can just give,” Rena looked towards Sofia in response, keeping her voice level. Sofia looked like she was ready to burst.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah! That sounds so coooooool!” the camera boy gasped with a gleam in his eye. “Can you teach me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, like a manager or some shit, right?” asked the short guy, a couple steps behind.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is a “ta-ki-ti-son?” the fiery woman asked. I couldn’t help but let out a sigh at all of the honest stupidity unfolding before me.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps, but for now, let us get through everyone,” Rena said to the camera boy. “And I am not just some manager,” she turned to the short guy, “I am a tactician.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same shit,” he growled and rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone who makes plans for war and shit like that,” Steven explained to the beefy woman.</p><p> </p><p>“For war? Woahhhhhhh... That’s some hardcore shit!” the beefy woman looked even more fired up. Meanwhile, Sofia stood there with a scowl toward Rena. I guessed she has something against war...</p><p> </p><p>“Wars are a little too b-bloody for me,” the short guy suddenly changed his tone, and honestly looked like he spooked himself a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s kinda disrespectful to their talents, y’know?” the camera boy looked towards Sofia. “Don’t be so mean,” he tried to say, but it looked like she just ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not for everyone,” said Rena simply.</p><p> </p><p>“People should be proud of their talents, right?” the beefy woman said in general.</p><p> </p><p>“What a colorful cast,” Sento said with a smile, pretending like he wasn’t any part of the colors.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell yeah! Need a pizza, I’ll get it for ya!” Steven took up his pride again. “BOO-YAH!”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I’ll go next!” the camera boy now stepped up. “I’m Takeshi Toscarina, the Ultimate Photographer! I made a room filled wall-to-wall with photos! Isn’t that cool?!”</p><p>
  
</p><p>(<a href="https://picrew.me/image_maker/126301"> Picrew </a> by カナコ)</p><p> </p><p>“True that!” Steven nodded at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds nice. Maybe we can do a photo shoot later,” Sento said with his charm on as always.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry buddy! Gotta get the money somehow! No freebies!” Takeshi said in a positive tone.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure a few autographs can pay for it,” Sento tried to egg him on, but to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>“Only if it’s of a Benny Benson photograph!” the other dark-skinned girl spoke again. She... seemed kinda out of it.</p><p> </p><p>“The artistic type, huh?” the beefy woman looked towards him in respect.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you take pictures of bees?” Kimura said, but with a look and tone that indicated that he really didn’t care about photography.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yo...” the lilac girl now spoke, seemingly more present in the situation. “I’m Urotsuki Hijiri, the Ultimate Botanist, woohoo!...” she said halfheartedly. “Maybe you’ve heard of me? I’m Urotsuki Gardening on BlankTube...”</p><p>
  
</p><p>(<a href="https://picrew.me/image_maker/126301">Picrew</a> by カナコ)</p><p> </p><p>“...Sounds familiar...” I mumbled to myself. A lot of my line of alchemy work came from natural resources, and so I’d often look into videos on specific plants to see if an expert would know something that I didn’t. I thought I had tried a couple of Urotsuki’s videos, but they didn’t have what I was looking for. “...Still shallow in the terms of the properties of flora...”</p><p> </p><p>“Urotsuki, what’s your favorite flower?!” Kimura gleefully asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The red spider lily...” she answered. “It’s pretty...”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice, I love sunflowers!” he said with joy.</p><p> </p><p>“So many famous people must be here, huh?” the fiery woman had a tone of respect. “Glad to have a boat expert in here!”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t call myself famous...” Urotsuki responded. “Some people know me...”</p><p> </p><p>“I got on the news at the local town once...” Steven cut in. “Picked up an old lady during a rainstorm... That’s it for cool things I’ve done,” his air of pride still lingering.</p><p> </p><p>“What a collection,” mused Sento.</p><p> </p><p>“No, a botanist is someone who works with flowers,” Rena corrected Chisso’s earlier statement.</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck’s boats gotta do with flowers, bastard?” swore the short guy.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is that so? Then why call it fuckin’ boatnists?” the beefy</p><p>woman asked confusedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, I think you’re spelling it wrong...” Tsukiko tried to put it politely.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re getting the a and t swapped,” Rena explained. I couldn’t help but sigh again, a bit more audibly.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen buddy, I hear you more audibly sigh back there, I’m gonna have to rip you a new one!” barked the fiery woman and I instantly froze up again. I got too comfortable around these people. No wonder why I didn’t go out for anything. I couldn’t do anything but stand there in place, holding my breath back from another anxiety attack and rubbing my thumb back and forth the edge of my tunic some more.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s, uh, BOH-tuh-nist, not BOAT-uh-nist,” Urotsuki said a bit uncomfortably.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone remember the name! Especially you in the back that’s sighing like a child!” the fiery woman stepped up to introduce herself. I physically scooted back farther from where everyone else was standing. “My name is Chisso Hada!! The Ultimate Firefighter! There ain’t no fire I won’t put out, baby!!”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>(Art by <a href="https://instagram.com/rabbidartist?igshid=beyphr9adtcc">rabbidartist</a> on Instagram)</p><p> </p><p>“Finally one of you bastards speaks up!” grinned the short guy.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally, a good public servant...” Sofia said, looking away from Rena.</p><p> </p><p>“I like your flair,” Sento complimented with a smile and a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeehaw, I like the fire in your soul!” Kimura’s eyes were glistening with energy.</p><p> </p><p>“I always love to pump my chest out for introductions!” Chisso grinned as she did so. “People NEED to know who I am!”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s not many of us here. We won’t forget you so easily,” Rena cooly responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if my flowers ever catch fire, you’ll be the first to know...” Urotsuki looked like she was on the verge of sleep again.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah! That’s so heroic!” chirped Takeshi.</p><p> </p><p>“Count on it, flower girl!” Chisso had her hands on her hips now.</p><p> </p><p>“At least there’s no Ultimate Cop...” Sofia mused to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t played a cop yet,” Sento remarked. “Did play a prosecutor, though. Got to wear a fancy red suit and everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you get a fancy whip as well??” Chisso asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“No, though I think that was a character in the sequel,” he answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, like that one thing, uhhh,” Takeshi began. “Lace At Court...-y? Something like that,” he said with a bit of uncertainty.</p><p> </p><p>“Bummer, bro,” sighed Chisso.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, who’s up next?” Sento looked at the few people remaining to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, speak up!” Chisso shot a look at me, but I was cut off before I could respond.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m David denHartog, the... Ultimate Thief,” the guy in stripes spoke up. “But I only steal from big corporations or governments because I hate them. I also value trust in other clients, so I only work with people I can trust.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>(<a href="https://picrew.me/image_maker/94097">Picrew</a> by Sangled)</p><p> </p><p>“Nice! Someone else who has a good idea of the real evil in the world!” Sofia looked at David with the most respect yet.</p><p> </p><p>“The Ultimate Thief, huh? That’s pretty cool, man,” said Sento. “You’re probably not used to the spotlight, I imagine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you also work with a samurai?” Chisso asked excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I am not, but there can be morals in my line of work,” David responded to Sento. “You’d be surprised by how many of my fellow thieves are like me. As for samurai,” he now looked at Chisso, “I have worked with one.”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew it!! Every good thief works by one!” Chisso looked proud of herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you give your spoils to the prolet- err... poor?” Sofia asked him, correcting herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty much, yeah,” he answered. “I split it like 25% to the client and the rest to someone who deserves it more.” Sofia nodded with high approval.</p><p> </p><p>“You all sure have... high energy talents, huh?” Urotsuki remarked. She wasn’t wrong. A lot of people here were really involved with their talents, even if that talent didn’t require a whole lot of energy, like Kimura’s. Which got me thinking, Sofia never stated her talent... She seemed to have a clear agenda, though. I figured that she would let us know soon enough, whether we like it or not.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, this is fun so far,” Sento smiled and clasped his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but... where the hell are we?” Steven looked about worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, worry about that after, haha,” Sento laughed in a calming voice. He really did know how to put the charm on...</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, who’s next?” asked David.</p><p> </p><p>“It better be the shrub in the back!” Chisso called out, looking directly at me.</p><p> </p><p>“......Shrub?” I coughed with a flash of embarrassment. “...Are you referring to me.....?” I was met with laughter emitting from Sento, which made me even more self-conscious.</p><p> </p><p>“You look like one from here! Tell me your name!” ordered Chisso. Now all eyes were on me. I gulped and stood where I was.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, with my expertise with plants... you look like a shrub,” Urotsuki yawned. I hope I didn’t look too red before breathing out,</p><p> </p><p>“...Uh... M-My name’s Shirou, uh, Hashino... I work with, uh, alchemy...”</p><p> </p><p>“Yo, that’s sick, what?!” Sento’s eyebrows raised above his sunglasses. I looked down and said nothing in response. Everyone erupted with similar questions.</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck’s alchemy, smartass?” growled the short guy.</p><p> </p><p>“Alchemy?! Can you make something to get me high?!” Steven asked unabashedly.</p><p> </p><p>“You work with witchcraft?!?!” Chisso also had a surprised expression on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Come over here, dude!” Sento started walking over as my head was still down.</p><p> </p><p>I tried to answer the questions being bombarded at me. I had assumed that this reaction would have occurred, but not in this capacity. “...It’s like... you take the properties of materials and- woah!” I stumbled forward as Sento had suddenly pulled me towards the group, taking me by surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“No wonder your hair resembles a plant...” Chisso mused, her eyes directly on my hair. I hated that thing. I looked away in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“Alchemy? Oh no, I don’t trust the supernatural...” David whined in concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooo, the thief is scared of the supernatural, we should keep that in mind,” the dark-skinned girl spoke her thoughts again.</p><p> </p><p>“A lot,” David then added. Most likely not to his own benefit that he should be saying that.</p><p> </p><p>“I-It’s not exactly witchcraft...” I mumbled towards the carpeted floor.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a bit... mean, isn’t it?” Takeshi spoke up to defend me. “That’s a cool hairstyle! And alchemy is cool!” I still didn’t look up.</p><p> </p><p>“But... He really does look like one!...” I could feel Urotsuki’s eyes scanning me. So much for you and your stupid videos...</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, man, that’s super cool,” I heard Sento behind me. “Say it with some pride in your chest!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, that’s pretty cool. Alchemy is really difficult,” Tsukiko said in pity.</p><p> </p><p>“...Could we please stop talking about my hair?” I finally spoke up, the eyes getting too much.</p><p> </p><p>“Some people aren’t exactly proud of their past, ya know!” Sofia interjected. I guess in some capacity, I was, but probably not for the baggage she’s obviously carrying around...</p><p> </p><p>“What’s not to love about being an Ultimate?” I could now feel Sento’s hand on my shoulder. I was already too worked up to try to shove it off.</p><p> </p><p>“Then bring your chin up and stop hiding! We need to see your face!” barked Chisso. I winced and very vaguely tilted my head up. I could now see people’s shoes. “Effort is there, I guess...” she growled.</p><p> </p><p>“Still got a ways to go, but it’s a start!” Sento laughed, giving my shoulder a light squeeze. I still winced again.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I think I see, like, an orchid in his hair...” Urotsuki perked up again. “Do you mind if I pick it, alchemy guy?”</p><p> </p><p>“...What? R-Really?” Now my head was up in honest surprise. “I wonder how that got there...” I didn’t think that my hair might’ve procured some growing properties as a side effect. That, or I somehow stuck an orchid in there and forgot about it, which was also possible... as well as someone else putting it in there...</p><p> </p><p>Urotsuki walked over and plucked it out with a practiced hand. It didn’t even hurt. “Huh... It’s like your hair’s a plant... portal...” she looked at the white orchid in her hand. “That’s really cool...”</p><p> </p><p>I ran my hand through my hair instinctively. “I honestly don’t know how that got in there... Things happen sometimes...”</p><p> </p><p>“Witchcraft...” breathed Chisso defensively. I couldn’t help but look away from her.</p><p> </p><p>“...A-Anyways, can we move on? Please?” The crowding was super uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, man,” Sento said with another light squeeze and released his hand. I rubbed my shoulder right after.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s obviously startled, let’s move on,” said David, who was projecting his emotions onto others.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! Who is next?!” Chisso looked at the couple people still remaining.</p><p> </p><p>“ALRIGHT, BASTARDS!” Suddenly barked the short guy, causing me to jump again. “Name’s Adachi Kojiro! Get it wrong and I’ll kick yer fuckin’ ass!”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>(<a href="https://picrew.me/image_maker/268253">Picrew</a> by 木曽ヨウイチ)</p><p> </p><p>“Adachi... Korijo?” tried Takeshi, immediately getting it wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“Feisty!” Sento smiled. “And you’re the Ultimate what?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your Ultimate, tough guy?!” Chisso asked forcefully, feeding off of his energy.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Fuck you say to me, bee movie guy?” Adachi growled, Sento’s comment just registering to him. “I’m the Ultimate Boxer, motherfuckers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bee movie!” Kimura echoed with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Bees!” Takeshi took up the chorus.</p><p> </p><p>“Chill out man!” Steven called out, the tension getting to him and reaching into his pocket. “I can get ya some gree-“ he paused here with an expression of shock. “WHAAAT?! MY WEED IS GONE!!! NOOOOO!!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, alright, haha,” Sento laughed, ignoring Steven’s muttering and now frantic searching of his pockets.</p><p> </p><p>“Amazing!!!” Chisso’s eyes lit up in passion. Like, really lit up.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, is she a robot?” Sento asked half-jokingly at the sight of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo, I’m Izumo Seki,” the last dark-skinned girl finally spoke up, seemingly back in this world again. “Ultimate Cobbler. Come to me for all your shoe and pun needs.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>(<a href="https://picrew.me/image_maker/268253">Picrew</a> by 木曽ヨウイチ)</p><p> </p><p>“Like... corn?” Chisso asked. I held back my scheduled sigh in fear for my life.</p><p> </p><p>“Shoes, not corn, sorry,” Izumo corrected her.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you would be great with help on my boots!” exclaimed Chisso. “You work with fancy stuff, don’t ya??” Which reminded me...</p><p> </p><p>“...Shoes?... Might need new wading boots soon...” I mumbled aloud. When I would go out to get more ingredients, I often went to very precarious or hard-to-reach places. The middle of ponds was one of them.</p><p> </p><p>“I charge high, shrub kid,” Izumo warned. I didn’t say anything in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you... and that’s everyone, right?” Rena moved on.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway... where the Hell are we?” Sofia asked for no answer.</p><p> </p><p>“So, uh, didn’t those people tell us to go to the... fifth floor?” Takeshi brought up. “We shouldn’t keep them waiting...”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Rena affirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Let’s hustle!” said Steven, who looked like he had somewhat recovered from his earlier plight. I took this as the time to finally break away and did so.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure... If it’ll get me back to the greenhouse soon...” Urotsuki yawned. “I miss Bob...”</p><p> </p><p>“I was relaxing and I woke up to that stupid bear....” Chisso groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Get back here, green kid,” Adachi called, most likely in reference to the only green person in the room. I stopped in my tracks.</p><p> </p><p>Rena led the crowd. “Everyone, get on,” she said as she boarded the elevator.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing, I’ve been in tighter places,” David said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, ma’am...” Urotsuki yawned.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing! Let’s go!” Takeshi passed by in high spirits.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, yeah! Where the Hell do you think you’re runnin’ off to?” Chisso barked at me, her voice getting closer.</p><p> </p><p>I turned around at this point. “W-What? Aren’t we supposed to go up the elevator?” I asked nervously. I guess these guys weren’t very keen on people vaguely getting away from them... or not keen on me in general.</p><p> </p><p>“OOOOO! Fancy machine thingy!” Kimura exclaimed as he walked by. Sofia silently followed after.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone help me drag him in,” Adachi growled at my lack of movement.</p><p> </p><p>“...I was getting on myself...” I said nervously and started walking again. What did I do to upset these guys so much?</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we get the answers to what this place is now,” Sento remarked and whistled a tune as he and Izumo got on.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought we were goin’ to discuss this jazz, but alright,” Chisso shrugged, putting her arms behind her head, and getting on the elevator last. With everyone now on board, the doors shut and we began to rise.</p><p> </p><p>NOTE: There were a couple characters who dropped out of the first session and were replaced, but they never introduced themselves in the first place. They are:</p><p> </p><p>Haruka Miaki, Ultimate Grillmaster</p><p>
  
</p><p>(<a href="https://picrew.me/image_maker/168503">Picrew</a> by 甘城なつき)</p><p> </p><p>Moe Shnizzlebizzle, Ultimate Trivia Master</p><p>
  
</p><p>(<a href="https://picrew.me/image_maker/126301">Picrew</a> by カナコ)</p><p> </p><p>Pepper Grindhart, Ultimate Lumberjack</p><p>
  
</p><p>(<a href="https://picrew.me/image_maker/100365">Picrew</a> by chereverie)</p><p> </p><p>We silently rose up the elevator and watched the number turn from 1 to 5. We held our breath as the doors opened to what looked like a boardroom, with a long table and a multitude of chairs... and...</p><p> </p><p>“PUHUHUHUHU!” laughed a robotic bear who was standing on top of the table. Everyone filed out of the elevator, staring with mixed expressions, and the doors shut behind us.</p><p> </p><p>“...A teddy bear?” Sento was the first to speak. “This a gift left to us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s so cute,” expressed Tsukiko.</p><p> </p><p>“...It’s that cartoon character from earlier...?” I asked, my face scrunching in thought. I didn’t really pay close attention to the screen. Not that I could.</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s different. The other one was purple,” Sofia corrected me. I looked at the bear again, and indeed, this one was different. It was maroon and white rather than purple, with a jagged yellow eye and glasses.</p><p> </p><p>“...Oh, yeah...” I responded with new clarity.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a second weird bear?” Adachi growled.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s me! Joshokuma!” the bear introduced itself. “You probably already saw my colleague Beebokuma already on the screen.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>(Sprite edit by <a href="https://twitter.com/TheBigBeeb?s=09">Beeb</a> and <a href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9vX00_ah6XynLA4Esq8xpQ">Radio Josh</a>)</p><p> </p><p>“This is seriously strange,” David muttered to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“.....What?” Rena remarked, seemingly a bit off put for the first time here.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a weird looking bear... Looks soft, though,” Urotsuki yawned. “Can I hug you, teddy?”</p><p> </p><p>“That depends,” it answered. “How good are your hugs?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh... Twice the bear, twice the soft...” she seemed to daze off in her own thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, that’s the bear that woke up my beauty sleep!” Chisso exclaimed. “What the Hell is the deal with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I... wouldn’t touch that thing...” warned Steven, eyeing Urotsuki’s steps forward.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have hugging practice...” she said shyly. “Can I still do it?” With a bit of a shrug, Joshokuma hopped down from the table and gave her a hug. “Yaaay, soft...” she sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Beebo and Josho... odd names...” said Sento, coming out of thought. “Ah... so... like... where’s the people in charge? You robot servants?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway...” the maroon bear broke out of the hug, ignoring Sento for now. “Without further ado... I present to you all...” he hopped back up on the table again. “BEEBOKUMA AND JOSHOKUMA! OWNERS OF THE TOWER!” he exclaimed and raised his hands up high, with monitors suddenly lighting up depicting himself and the purple bear from earlier. A confetti cannon weakly shot from behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“...The tower... how descriptive...” I mumbled. One could assume as much that this place was a tower. Then again... wait, did it say “owners?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tower??” parroted Sofia.</p><p> </p><p>“What tower?” asked Takeshi, until his eyes hit up: “Ooh! Are we on a tower?! Tall places are cool! Can we see outside?” he asked with glee. I didn’t really pay attention before, but... all the windows looked like they’ve been barred shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh... so the bears are the owners...” mused Sento, picking up on it as well. “Also, this is a tower, huh...”</p><p> </p><p>“Is this some sort of trick!?” David spoke up defensively.</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck are you on about, you stupid lookin’ bear?!” Chisso growled angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“And why are we here?” asked Rena, still keeping her cool.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, the official name is Kuma Tower!” Joshokuma explained nobody's question. “Why are you here, you ask?” he very suddenly took a menacing stance and tone, and the lights flickered and dimmed. “<b>Despair.</b> Puhuhuhu,” he laughed as the lights went back to normal. I, myself, was really put off by that, but it looked like a couple others were more occupied by other matters.</p><p> </p><p>“Beary nice name, Mr. Joshokuma!” Izumo quipped, unfazed by anything that just happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Bear! Where did my weed go?!” Steven whined, who was checking his pockets again. Meanwhile, the others were responding in more natural ways.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a stupid reason!!” Chisso frowned, her hands forming into fists.</p><p> </p><p>“.....Huh?” I couldn’t tell much about Sento’s expression behind his sunglasses, but he seemed put off guard.</p><p> </p><p>“...What...?” I couldn’t help breathing out myself. Seriously... what was that?</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is going on here?” David raised his voice defensively.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not a very... good reason...” Urotsuki sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“My feeling about here has gone from bad to worse,” Rena sternly kept her eyes trained on the bear.</p><p> </p><p>“Despair... sounds like my old family...” Sofia stared off, lost in memory.</p><p> </p><p>“I will explain!” Joshokuma raised his hands again. “You’re all here...!” he paused dramatically. “...To kill each other! Ahahahaha!” My breath caught and my eyes widened at those words. </p><p> </p><p>“Wha-” Chisso started with a hint of fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Kill...?” Tsukiko breathed.</p><p> </p><p>“....Ah, haha, okay, cut the jokes!” laughed Sento nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck did you just say, bastard?!” growled Adachi, who was using the extent of his vocabulary. I noticed Rena here finally look offset.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what?” David added to the reactions.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, why would you want to kill one another?” Joshokuma asked the room. “Hmm hmm hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kill...? For what reason!?” asked Sofia defensively.</p><p> </p><p>“Not beary nice anymore...” pouted Izumo.</p><p> </p><p>“What... does that mean?” Urotsuki seriously still did not look any more awake.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah! I’m tapping out!!!” Steven finally looked like he was coming to grips with the current events unfolding.</p><p> </p><p>“Even as a thief, I hate getting my hands too dirty,” David shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Kill? Like, murder?!” gasped Takeshi.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, why the Hell would we want to kill each other??” Chisso echoed the bear’s question.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you don’t want to kill someone, then <b>you can’t leave</b>!” Joshokuma put hard emphasis into his words. “If you want to escape the tower, you’ll have to bring an end to another student’s life!” He was immediately met with all of our reactions.</p><p> </p><p>“W-WHAT?!” Sento exploded.</p><p> </p><p>“...Oh...” I breathed shakily. This... this all was a lot to take in. All these people, and... and this bear asking us to kill each other... I... couldn’t wrap my head around it...</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll fight all these damn bastards, but killing’s too bloody for me,” Adachi’s tone of voice changed again.</p><p> </p><p>“B-But Bob! I gotta see Bob, mister teddy!” Urotsuki frantically exclaimed. “Did you at least bring Bob here, mister teddy?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen here, ya son of a bitch!” Steven took his stand. “I gotta go back to work! Money ain’t gonna make itself!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“But I don’t wanna kill nobody!” whined Kimura.</p><p> </p><p>“This is completely ridiculous! I’m not participating in this!” Chisso adjusted the single strap hooked to her pants that looped around her shoulder, looking like she was ready to get physical.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the Hell are you doing this?!” Sento’s charm had completely left him. “What did we do!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Puhuhuhuhu! That’s for us to know and you to find out!” responded Joshokuma in glee of breaking into Sento’s cool.</p><p> </p><p>“How’d we even get here, asshole!?” growled Adachi, asking a question that wasn’t going to get an answer. Meanwhile, I was still just trying to keep up with all of this. I had to force myself to breathe in order to keep conscious.</p><p> </p><p>“So, uh, when can we go home? This isn’t very funny...” asked Takeshi with an air of high concern.</p><p> </p><p>“I refuse to accept this as reality,” said David.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, get used to it! You’re gonna be spending the rest of your days here,” Joshokuma looked right at Adachi now, “unless you’ve got a lust for bloooood... Puhuhuhuhu!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it... wait, why am I getting so worked up,” Sento caught himself and instantly regained his composure. “Yo, everyone, let’s relax. I know we just met, but there’s no way in Hell we’d do such a thing-“ he tried, but to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! WHY?! yelled Sofia.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanna be home at my farm...” Kimura’s voice broke, tears welling up in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“This is all some joke, some sorta set up show,” Sento continued. “Let’s just find the exit.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds like we can choose not to kill, bear guy,” Izumo responded to the robot ursine, still somehow oblivious to the emotions in the room. However, Chisso had had enough. She barged past everyone right to Joshokuma and picked him up.</p><p> </p><p>“I will not be having the lives of these people ruined by this stupid game! Call this off now!!” she ordered forcefully, right into his face.</p><p> </p><p>I instantly panicked. “...I-I wouldn’t do that if I were you...!” Everything about him screamed bad news to me.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah there, chick! Chill!!!” Steven had the same line of thought as me.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I know this kinda stuff,” Urotsuki said, back in her daydreaming state. “They’re called, like, social experiments on BlankTube...”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Joshokuma echoed my words of warning to Chisso. “I’m <b>very</b> sensitive to touching. Unwanted touching, that is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chisso, please be careful...” Tsukiko said worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Chisso, put the bear down, we have more important matters at hand,” commanded Rena.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just a stuffed animal...” Chisso ignored everyone’s words and tightened her grip on the bear. “Who’s actually doing this, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let us go home... P-Please?!” pleaded Takeshi.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we just kick its fuckin’ ass, huh?!” Adachi rolled up his sleeves and took a step forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Look! I hate unjust rules as much as the next person, but you should listen!!!!” Sofia called at Chisso.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t put me down, you’re going to wish you had!” Joshokuma warned Chisso again before clapping and calling, “Ohhhhhh, Beebokuma!!”</p><p> </p><p>“You rang?” the purple bear from earlier near-instantly materialized out of nowhere on the table, facing all of us. Chisso glared over at it, gritted her teeth, and finally dropped her captive.</p><p> </p><p><br/>(Sprite edit by <a href="https://twitter.com/TheBigBeeb?s=09">Beeb</a> and <a href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9vX00_ah6XynLA4Esq8xpQ">Radio Josh</a>)</p><p> </p><p>“The Hell is this thing??” she growled even more fiercely.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! The other one!” Tsukiko exclaimed in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“None of us know,” Rena answered Chisso, narrowing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like you weren’t needed, but thanks for coming, anyway,” Joshokuma brushed himself off and now stood next to the other bear.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah! Two softies!...” Urotsuki went back into her reverie. “Can I hug you too, miss hat teddy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a feeling it would be wise to listen to our predicament as well,” David said here. At this point, I couldn’t really tell what he was trying to get at, but I had a lot more to worry about.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahhh, OK...” Beebokuma said a bit uneasily to Urotsuki. </p><p> </p><p>“Now then, let’s establish the rules of the tower-“ Joshokuma tried to speak before she could approach, but he was heavily interrupted anyways.</p><p> </p><p>“How’d the silly purple bear get in the elevator?” Izumo asked, tilting her head.</p><p> </p><p>“What was the plan? You were gonna cuddle me?” Chisso growled, obviously showing that she wasn’t intimidated by the bears.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are there... two?” Takeshi’s eyes widened. “Is one not enough?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah... I’d just listen to this thing...” Steven said worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“This is definitely some set up show!” Sento tried to reassure everyone again. “Like hidden cameras, I bet! Come on, guys, after this blab, let’s find our way out.” I found myself fumbling furiously with my bag strap. Just, all of this... all of this was a lot. </p><p> </p><p>“Uhh, about you finding your way out, Sento...” the bear started, referring to him by name, “YOU CAN’T! KEKEKEKEH!!!”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know our names, bastard?” Adachi growled at it.</p><p> </p><p>“They were probably listening in on us!” Chisso exclaimed, her arms tightening again.</p><p> </p><p>“Rule 1:” Joshokuma finally got on with his rules, “Violence against the hotel staff is strictly prohibited.”</p><p> </p><p>“Break rule 1 and I promise you, we’ll break you,” Beebokuma added.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a hotel now?” Rena asked, expressionless.</p><p> </p><p>“Hotel?” Tsukiko echoed the question.</p><p> </p><p>“You said this was a tower, not a hotel,” David said pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, did I not mention? This is a resort skyscraper!” Joshokuma exclaimed. Chisso really looked like she was on the verge of throwing a punch.</p><p> </p><p>“...Hotel... Like Hobba...” I mused to myself. <em> That’s </em>what this place sort of reminded me of. I really liked this one online website called Hotel Hobba, where you could make rooms and chat with people around the globe. It’s where I met a couple of my online friends.</p><p> </p><p>“POOL’S CLOSED!” Kimura yelled with a grin, seemingly also familiar with the website.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s stopping us from living here, then?” Izumo asked the bears.</p><p> </p><p>“Chill out, chick!!!” Steven exclaimed in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Man, if it wasn’t for all your previous BS, that would sound nice,” Sento mused.</p><p> </p><p>“If this is a resort...” Urotsuki began, “then I guess it’s fine to live here. I can raise Bob 2, probably...”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, rule 2:” Joshokuma continued, “Tampering with the elevator is strictly prohibited!”</p><p> </p><p>“Same as rule 2, break it and we’ll make you about as functional as the broken elevator!” Beebokuma added. I very suddenly noticed that I had been subconsciously turning the circular elevator button, and immediately dropped my hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got a VERY bad feeling about this,” said David.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah, we can live here, right, guys?” Takeshi nervously piped up. “I’m sure we can!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, we’ll be fine,” Sento entered again, still trying to keep everyone together.</p><p> </p><p>“Rule 3:” Joshokuma continued again, “If you kill someone, then you will become the blackened, and the spotless students will have to figure out “whodunnit!” If you vote the right blackened, they will receive punishment, but if you pick the wrong person, let’s just say everyone but the blackened won’t be using their organs anytime soon,” his tone turned darker by the end.</p><p> </p><p>“A quick question, if I may, Kumas,” Rena spoke up after his spiel.</p><p> </p><p>“A question? That can wait ‘til after we’re done-“ Beebokuma started, but was cut off by her associate.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you have a question?” Joshokuma asked in surprise. “What could you possibly have to ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“How ‘bout where the fuckin’ exit is, bastard,” offered Adachi, but it was not what Rena was looking for.</p><p> </p><p>“If a killer was to break a rule for their convenience, would that be allowed, or would they still be punished?” she asked levelly.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU’RE ALREADY PLAYING THEIR GAME!?!” Steven erupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?! The fuck you talkin’ about killin’ already for?!” Adachi said in his permanently fierce tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Information is required in new situations and places. That is all,” Rena explained curtly. They didn’t look very pleased with that answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew I couldn’t trust you...” said Sofia with a look of disgust at Rena. “Blood is already on your hands...”</p><p> </p><p>“B-B-B-Blood?!” Adachi took on his look of fear again.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s been involved in wars! We can’t trust anyone who perpetuates the cycle of violence!” she stared at Rena, who remained motionless, eyes fixed on the bears.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if a killer broke one of the guidelines, then they would be punished on the spot!” Joshokuma answered her question. “Puhuhuhu!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, we here at Kuma Tower have a zero tolerance policy regarding the breaking of our rules,” Beebokuma added on. “Also, I assure you, if you break a rule, we’ll know, so don’t try any sneaky stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Augh... this is a nightmare...” Takeshi squeezed his eyes shut. “Please don’t talk about killing.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what you are saying, small bears,” Tsukiko remarked, “is that if we break any rules, we die...”</p><p> </p><p>“Bingo!” exclaimed Beebokuma.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t trust ANYONE who likes the kill. I may be a thief, but like I said, I have morals, I don’t kill,” said David to no one in particular.</p><p> </p><p>“What about tax evasion?” Kimura egged him on. David just ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>“Taxation is theft!” Sofia exclaimed here as an answer to Kimura’s question. Though, I thought, because of David’s stated Ultimate, wouldn’t he then, uh... tax people...? I then dropped the line of thought.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re evading taxes?” Izumo jumped in here.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s fine here, evade all the taxes you like!” said Beebokuma with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Any more of your twisted stuff you bears have?” Sento asked the bears in question.</p><p> </p><p>Joshokuma took this as an initiative to get his next piece in. “Leaving the tower is very much prohibited unless you are a blackened who has gotten away with their murder, so don’t even try! Other than that, you can explore the tower and its facilities at your discretion.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I don’t see why we shouldn’t follow the rules...” said Urotsuki, “but how much of a threat can they be? They’re so soft... and cuddly...” she trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“...So, even if we find the exit, you’re going to kill us if we don’t play your game,” Sento looked more serious than ever now.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep yep!” Yepped Beebokuma.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and by the way, we can add more rules whenever we please,” Joshokuma added on.</p><p> </p><p>“How is that fair?” Tsukiko spoke up, pouting.</p><p> </p><p>“Who gives a shit about fair?” Beebokuma spat right back at her.</p><p> </p><p>“All of this is childish!” exclaimed Chisso.</p><p> </p><p>“Rules, schmules!” scoffed Sofia.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the point of rules if you’re not following them?!” Takeshi piped up to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, as long as we have great people like me and others here, everything will be fine, guys,” Sento reassured the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, have fun!” Joshokuma ended his bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wait!” his counterpart broke in here.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? You have something to say, my titular amigo?” the maroon bear turned to the purple one in an obviously rehearsed manner.</p><p> </p><p>“I think they’ll need these,” she said as she pulled out what looked like smartphones, but somewhat thinner and a bit smaller than average.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup yup!” yupped Joshokuma.</p><p> </p><p>“This a new smartphone?” asked Sento at the sight of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Your e-card key!” Beebokuma corrected him.</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck?” Chisso scrunched her eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Or e-card,” Sento corrected himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait... Is that Magic the Separating?” Takeshi perked up.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna need that thing to get back into your suite,” said Joshokuma, ignoring the statement, “so don’t lose it.” At this point, Beebokuma hopped off the table and began to go around and hand the cards out to everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh... better not be any tracking device on this!” Sofia grumbled as she received hers. Rena and David took theirs in silence, and I immediately put mine in my bag. I was going to lose it if it went anywhere else.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything else?” asked Sento after slipping it into his jacket pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“What if I lose it?” asked Kimura, waving the keycard wildly around.</p><p> </p><p>“What happens if we lose the damn thing?” growled Adachi, who looked like he didn’t have many pockets to choose from, and had to settle with the breast pocket on his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you bears also be following the rules?” Tsukiko inquired as she cautiously took hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you lose it, let’s just say you’ll have a very bad time,” smirked Beebokuma after going around to everyone.</p><p> </p><p>“All of the rules and regulations can be found on it as well,” Joshokuma told us.</p><p> </p><p>“And also, you’ll lose access to your suite,” added on the purple one.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, if someone loses their cards... Couldn’t they just sleep in someone else’s room?...” Urotsuki yawned and stretched. “Or is there a rule for that...?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re already thinking of sleeping in someone else’s room?!” Chisso looked at her with a face of surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“People are soft... So that’d be cool...” Urotsuki sleepily explained her line of thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t HAVE to sleep in your room, but I think it’d be REALLY stupid not to do so,” Beebokuma answered. “You are in a killing game, after all!”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, feel free to explore at your discretion,” said Joshokuma, and with that, I felt the e-card vibrate in my bag. Judging by everyone else’s reactions, theirs did as well. I instinctively fished it out and observed it. It looked like it had been updated with some maps, one of the tower and one depicting each of the floors. There were seemingly seven total floors available to us:</p><p> </p><p>The first floor had the suites. I guessed that’s where we woke up from. The bottom half had the male rooms, and the upper half had the female rooms. The second floor looked like a dining hall, and the third floor held a kitchen and... the “Ultimate Pizza Guy’s Lab.” Huh. The next floor up from that was the rec room, and then the board room, where we were now. Finally, the two floors above us held the “Ultimate Beekeeper’s Lab” and the “Ultimate Botanist’s Lab” respectively. </p><p> </p><p>I looked back up at everyone. Sento looked down at his e-card before shrugging and breaking the silence. “I guess I may as well check this tower out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’m out. Peace,” said Steven, opening the elevator. “You bears are creepy as Hell.....”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d watch your backs, bears! I’ll find out who’s doing this...” Chisso declared, but I didn’t stick around to hear anything else. I critically needed somewhere to go and collect my thoughts, and managed to finally break away from everyone else. I silently made my exit towards the stairs and headed upwards. The botanist’s lab seemed like a good place to try... whatever a “lab” really entailed. It seemed like they were prepared for us...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Going down, guys,” Steven informed us as he stepped on the elevator. Everyone else made some quiet chatter as they filtered out of the room, either getting on the elevator or heading towards the stairs. Despite my best efforts, it seemed like not everyone was really convinced that this was honestly just some reality show. Fair enough, I suppose, but murder games are a pretty common trope. Being the best in the business, I knew precisely what would go down - plants would be eliminated and replaced with show props, and everyone would be directed to stir up frivolous drama about it. The thing was that I didn’t recall agreeing with my agent at all about being signed to this... but no matter. I’d have to check that “e-card” those mascots gave us earlier to see if I could give him a call during backstage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, but where are my manners? I guess that it’s only fair to assume that anyone would know me (because it’s true), but I would think that my mere presence could tell you the full story. No matter, then. The name’s Sento Mikami, only the greatest star in show business that the world has ever seen! I couldn’t begin to tell you how many productions I’ve been in - all smash hits, I assure you - and just the paparazzi that follows all of it. Believe me, even if this whole setup went for the tried-and-true method of “act now, sign later,” there is </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> a back door exit. If none of us present could find it, the almighty powerhouse of media would eventually. A simple matter of time before this whole debacle makes tabloid headlines and over ten interviews about it afterward. For now, though, I’d figure that playing along for the big wigs would be my best course of action, but finding the hidden cameras and microphones would convince the poor souls here who presumably didn’t read all the terms and conditions. I got on the elevator, alongside a few others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That blonde-haired kid with the striped shirt - Kimura, I believe - got along as well. Presently, the elevator was indicating that it was going onto the third floor. Apparently, he didn’t think of this as satisfactory, and just before the doors closed, suddenly leaped over and pressed every single other button on it, marked 1A - 7.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s the big idea?!” exclaimed Steven, who was the closest to the panel and was now knocked into the wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I just forgot where my bee lab was, so I wanted to make sure that I ended up there!” Kimura said gleefully. “It oughta be on one of these floors!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, Steven started going on a tirade at the kid, who was enjoying all of the excitement and was able to banter at him with ease. And I was proven correct, as I always am - Conflict is drama, and drama is ratings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator opened on the floor below to the rec room. I took this as my cue to exit so that the other camera angles could be utilized. I figured the others would step out, but only the two short boys - Adachi and Takeshi, if I remember correctly - followed suit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m checkin’ here, bastards!” Adachi barked at them as he stepped off. However, it seemed like they were still pretty involved in their back-and-forth, and I could still hear the yelling after the elevator doors shut. I rubbed my head a bit, being careful not to smear any makeup they more than likely dressed me with. “Ah, it’s the Bee Movie guy,” Adachi acknowledged my presence. I hadn’t breathed a single word about that role so far, but at least to him, I took it as my one defining trait. I guess I had a clue as to who was pulling all the strings backstage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder if there’s photography equipment here...” mused Takeshi, who walked over to a couple of cabinets in the back wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hey, you two,” I greeted with a smile. “I assume you guys also wanted to relax?” Trying to convince them of the setup would be pointless without evidence. I couldn’t exactly tell who was a plant just yet, and they wouldn’t cave on the first day, so going along with everything was going to be my best bet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just looking if there’s any camera equipment here...” Takeshi peered inside one of the cabinets. “It’d be cool to take pictures to pass the time!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If by ‘relax,’ you mean fight someone in here, then yes,” Adachi talked over him tensely. I wondered how all of the constant stress he seemed to exhibit didn’t give him any acne problems.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, buddy, but I’m a lover, not a fighter,” I winked at him. “Let’s relax.” He wasn’t satisfied by  that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fight me, bastard!” he ordered me as he got into a stance. Oh, boy. I took a glance about the room and immediately saw an alternative.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about some air hockey?” I stuck my thumb in that direction and his eyesight followed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, I’ll settle for that, yeah,” he grumbled and relaxed his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool, cool,” I said as we made our way over. Phew. I couldn’t risk any injury to this temple of mine! I noticed that the air hockey table looked brand-new, and had a logo of one of those bears on it. They must’ve gotten one heck of a budget to rent out a tower and furnish it like this - and to get me involved, of course.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I hit the button on the side, and the table whooshed to life. We each got on one side and took our paddles. A timer counted down from when the puck would be released. We locked eyes for a moment, and I could feel all of the tension and energy Adachi exhibited for this moment. I knew that I was going to be in for a battle, but I was playing to win.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The puck shot out towards my side, and I knocked it right towards the middle. He didn’t hesitate a moment in giving all of his strength into hitting it, but ended up with a predictable movement. I countered the angle to bounce it off the side wall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The camera boy soon took interest in our game, and silently watched as we went back and forth in goals. I could hear him snap a couple pictures as I channeled all of my focus into the activity. Neither of us got farther than a single-point lead, and soon enough found ourselves staring at a 6-6 score.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The last bout was genuinely intense. I gave it my all just as he did, and Takeshi’s head was whipping back and forth at the speed of the puck. The round went on for minutes, and I got worried that I was going to break a sweat, until-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dink! The puck just barely got past Adachi’s paddle, and we were met with a score of 6-7. Victory again, just like it should be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Close game, man,” I breathed, the stress now present since the adrenaline was wearing off. “Holy...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, you’re not so bad for a fuckin’ wimp,” he grumbled and put his paddle back with too much force. I did the same, but like a normal person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t pull any punches, huh?” I said with a laugh. I couldn’t think that that kid could get any redder in the face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, there isn’t any photography equipment here...” sighed Takeshi, who had gone back to searching through the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably not going to be any ‘til you get that lab thing on the map,” I assumed. The fact that there were specific areas tailored to our Ultimate titles indicated that there was a lot of preparation for this. I wondered how I never caught wind of it... “But for now, this channel seems pretty relax-” I blinked. “Channel? Room,” I corrected myself. Too much screen time, it looks like.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“TV on the brain, I see,” Adachi remarked as I comprehended that I was looking right at a television. That would do it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I found a few game consoles and movies, though!” Takeshi opened one of the cabinets to the said consoles and movies. “We can watch these when we’re bored...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess,” I said with another laugh. “We could maybe throw on a movie now... though they all look like parodies,” I noticed as I observed the titles. Guess the budget didn’t allow for copyright. Fair enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, isn’t this the one you starred in? The Beeb Movie?” Takeshi held up one of the boxes, which depicted a striking rendition of the Bee Movie style... except with bears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bee bastard...” Adachi growled at me. Oh, boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Beeb is like that bear... wherever they went,” I reassured them that I had no part in the parody.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But they were all talking about how you were part of the Beeb Movie!” Takeshi looked up at me with fear in his eyes. This is where the infighting starts for me, huh? I should’ve seen this one coming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, Takeshi, play the movie,” I said with my signature charm and laugh. If anything, they might’ve gotten some vocal double for the role - but there’d still be a clear distinction, considering that everyone should know that the Ultimate Actor is absolutely untouchable. The boy looked confused now, but gave a nod and proceeded to load the DVD into the player and turned on the TV.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We vibe for now, I guess...” I went behind one of the chairs and rested my arms on top of it. “...You don’t think anyone’s actually going to go through with it?” I asked the two as the menu screen popped up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If anyone tried to b-bloody the damn place up, I’ll beat their ass!” Adachi’s said with mixed tonality. I found it half-amusing that a boxer seemed to be so fearful by the mere thought of blood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but everyone here seems nice...” I tried to calm him down, “so I don’t think it should be a problem.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo, bee kid!” he looked past me and I turned my head to follow his line of sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“BEE KID!” Kimura echoed as he made his presence known. He looked absolutely unfazed from the bout he had with Steven earlier. I could only assume the winner of that was standing before us now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s you, ya fuckin’ bastard,” Adachi shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo, man,”  I greeted him myself as he walked over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s going on here?” Kimura’s eyes glanced over to the TV.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re just relaxing after the insane shit,” I told him, though to be fair, I didn’t feel all too relaxed myself between the game and the forces of personality here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s a copy of the Bee Movie and an air hockey table here,” Adachi informed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Beeb</span>
  </em>
  <span> Movie,” I made sure to correct him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, I see...” Kimura mused. “Geez, the tension in this room is thick enough to cut.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it?” I asked with an air of surprise. “I thought we were chill.” I guess I couldn’t put a lot past this kid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aside from wanting to kick someone’s ass,” Adachi didn’t bother masking his pointed stare at me, “it’s pretty chill.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo, hey, Bee-mura!” Takeshi looked up from the armchair he was sitting in. “Can I call you Bee-mura?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bee...mura?” Kimura blinked. “Uhm... sure?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like... Bee plus Kimura!” he explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OH, I GET IT!” Kimura yelled all too loudly. I couldn’t help but laugh. “Just call me Beemura!” he said with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, what should we call Takeshi...” Adachi looked into his singular braincell. “I got it, shitty bastard!” he exclaimed smugly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s your problem!? I didn’t even do anything!” Takeshi said with a pout.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pft, that’s so mean, hahahaha,” Kimura laughed at his plight. “Takeshi, I ain’t the best at comin’ up with nicknames, sorry,” he said to him after noticing how upset he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I took the last part of your name and added bastard, that’s all,” Adachi told him. That poor kid looked on the verge of tears. I couldn’t stand for it anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take,” I said out loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take?” Kimura tilted his head at me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Short for Takeshi,” I looked at the camera boy with a smile. He looked grateful for that. “And I’m-a go walk, see you guys,” I stood up with a stretch and a wave. These guys were cool, but I wasn’t going to get anything done with them around. They said their goodbyes as I walked out into the stairwell. I’d either have to check somewhere else for potential cameras or a back door, and I figured that the latter might be easier to cross off immediately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I climbed the stairs, peering into each of the rooms. The boardroom was empty. Looks like the mascots had gone on break. The floor above that held the beekeeper’s lab - Kimura’s. It seemed like Sofia and David were having a conversation there. I moved onto the next floor and found that there was a sturdy barricade barring me from progressing any further. Go figure. I’d have to try going down. I was just about to when I took a glance at this floor and saw that it was the botanist’s lab - with our botanist and that shy kid from earlier in it. They looked to be on opposite sides of the room, but that kid was still pale as a ghost. Likely not a plant- the showbiz kind, at least. Oh, what the heck. I wanted to talk to him anyways. I opened the door and walked in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yo, man,” I greeted and he instantly jumped a foot in the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Hi...” he breathed after a few seconds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How ya holding up?” I asked him with concern. Practices like this were sketchy. Who knows where he came from?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Alright, I guess...” he trailed off, avoiding eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good, man,” I said with a laugh. “I wanted to get you alone ‘cause I thought this would be more comfortable for you than having everyone around.” I took a glance at the botanist. Did... did she fall asleep standing up?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yeah...” Shirou started. “...I... Thank you...” he took a long time to formulate his words. I let him take his time as the seconds ticked by. “...You said you were some movie star, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, have you seen some?” I tried.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I dunno... I was never one for many films... And I’m not very good at remembering faces...” he was looking at the ground. No wonder he couldn’t remember anyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I see,” I responded politely. “What did you do for your free time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I guess my free time would consist of mainly research...” he started off strongly, but got a lot quieter as he went on. “...I never really thought of my, uh, of my passion as really “free time”... If I’m reading or looking into something, it’s only about some, uh, eccentric scrawling of someone long passed... Though the inspired work of it often inspires my own actions...” he went on until intelligible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, inspiration is important,” I laughed. “And honestly, I think you should try to speak up a bit, you’re a cool guy,” I looked at him and noticed that he wasn’t responding at all. “Yo, you okay??”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He snapped back into this world. “Y-Yes! Sorry, I... tend to get wrapped up in my train of thought...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, man, you got me worried, haha,” I said lightheartedly, until he finally made eye contact with me and scrunched his eyebrows together a bit. Looks like the cogs were turning. They turned for way too long. I glanced away a bit, but he just kept on staring. Okay, really, what’s the matter-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Were you in, uh, The Mage’s Niece?” he finally asked me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, that was one of my earlier works,” I chuckled. A classic, really. “You enjoy that one?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shirou’s expression changed, his eyes lighting up. “Ah, yes! It was one of my childhood inspirations!” Bingo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, nice, nice, haha,” I smiled. Knew it. There’s no possible way there isn’t a soul in the world who doesn’t know who I am.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, after looking into it, it didn’t really reflect the true nature of things...” he dragged his foot on the ground. “But, uh... good job...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess most of the world doesn’t know much about your line of work,” I said, referring to his Ultimate Alchemist status. “When we get out of here, I’d love to work with you to create something accurate.” That wasn’t a lie. If we really had someone here who could more accurately depict the arcane, that would be huge for the silver screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Well, I don’t really think anyone else could really assist me in replicating the specifics from there, especially if the source is merely props...” Shirou began. “But it’s probably simple enough now-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello!” greeted Joshokuma, materializing out of nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Augh!” Shirou exclaimed and jumped behind me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you two doing?” it asked us. The poor kid went back to looking completely on edge again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see...” I looked down at him, and then the bear. “Dude, come on. That was a nice conversation,” I frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Well then,” it said blankly. I didn’t bother to say anything else, and neither did the bear. I could practically feel that kid trembling next to me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay, Shirou?” I looked over and gently patted him on the head. Sensing the awkwardness, the mascot silently made his leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I... Yeah, I... Sorry...” Shirou said into the ground, wincing. “...He just scared me, that’s all...” “Scared” looked to be like an understatement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, man, you’re fine,” I said with a gentle laugh. “A lot to take in. Do you think it’s time to go rest?” I offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Don’t really like those bears...” he mumbled. Guess they did their job on them. “...Yeah, I’d say so...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same, but I’m sure everything will be alright,” I gave his head one last pat. “You’ve got people like me around, haha.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you again, Sento...” he looked up at me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, rest up, Shirou,” we walked over to the elevator, past Urotsuki, who was still somehow unconscious for all of this. “And no problem. If you ever wanna talk, I’m always around,” I smiled. The kid gave a ghost of a smile in return. It’s a start, I suppose. We rode it down in silence, and went to our bedrooms, which, funnily enough, happened to be right next to each other. I gave him a wave as I entered my room.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! As you've noticed, I've changed perspective on the main character to one I don't play. I'm planning on doing this for the "protagonist," or the person who ends up making the comic book, for each chapter. Therefore, the rest of this chapter is going to be in Sento's perspective up until the inevitable murder trial. This means that while I do plan on having nighttime chapters, I cannot write them until either that character dies or the end of the campaign, where we will be allowed to see the private conversation channels each character has with the DMs. As of writing, I'll be able to write a Day 2, Investigation 1, and Trial 1 chapter following Sento, and then will have to stop until we get to the next trial... or if he dies next chapter. Just wanted to clarify how things were progressing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Let’s go! Rise and shine, guys!” I called out into the common room. I figured that my best initiative is to play along and assume that everyone wasn’t a plant for the studio behind all this - and that meant being the one to keep spirits high. I noticed Sofia groggily coming down the staircase.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Urgh... I barely got any sleep last night,” she grumbled, rubbing her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s unfortunate,” I sympathesized, “but hey, today’s a new day. And we should make it good!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WAKE UP, BASTARDS!” Adachi yelled out as he slammed open his door from across the room. I could only smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon... it’s been so long since I got to sleep in...” Pepper unhappily murmured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? I slept like a damn baby!” Steven remarked, having come out of his room, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I slept gooooooood,” Kimura said playfully. I couldn’t tell if he was genuine or sarcastic in his statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohohohoho!” laughed Izumo, who I guess caught onto his tonality.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You all don’t have to yell,” said Rena coldly as she joined us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can it, smartass! A good yell is the best way to wake up!!” Adachi yelled at her. She resisted rolling her eyes quite well in that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, everyone,” Tsukiko greeted politely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good mornin’, everyone!!” another door slammed open from above, Chisso’s voice reverberating against the walls. Here, I noticed the door next to my room creak open, with Shirou’s head finally emerging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, everyone! Good morning!” Takeshi called out in a pleasant tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forget this... I’m heading to the rec room,” Sofia mumbled, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and passing by everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bush kid, get out here or I’ll eat yer damn breakfast!!” barked Adachi, unhappy with the fact that Shirou still hesitated on leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...No need to threaten me...” Shirou said quietly as he came out and shut his door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good idea, Adachi,” I said. “Okay, everyone, let’s meet up and eat breakfast tomorrow,” I suggested. Making sure everyone had a chance to know each other and get along should make our situation more tolerable, especially for the shy ones... I looked to where Shirou was, but he was already gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey... Good morning...” yawned Urotsuki. “I slept last night, so that sucked...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally, I get a decent night’s sleep,” Haruka emerged as well. “Stop yelling, you fucks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FUCK YOU SAY, GRILL BASTARD?!” Adachi did not miss a beat at getting into her face. “EH?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rise and shine!” Joshokuma suddenly materialized out of nowhere again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WAH!” Chisso was taken off guard. “Stop fuckin’ poppin’ outta nowhere, dammit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gah! Don’t just pop up like that!” I exclaimed, startled as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can it, bear bastard!” Adachi then got into the bear’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Adachi! Stop being so mean to people!” Takeshi pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s bein’ mean, bastard?” Adachi took no hesitation in getting into Takeshi’s face. “You wanna take this outside?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, Adachi,” Rena tried to direct him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine...” he said with a growl and a heavy glare at Takeshi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, little bear,” Tsukiko greeted Joshokuma politely, nervous about the conflict.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, look! I’m awake!!” Steven suddenly snapped to attention. Guess he didn’t sleep at all last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohohohoho! The funny bear is here!” Izumo smiled and clapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, teddies!...” Urotsuki was unaffected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bear thing, whaddaya want?” Haruka grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just tryna’ say good morning,” the bear said, obviously annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, sorry about that,” she backed down at hearing his tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, everyone!” the purple one now announced its presence, performing some stretches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m feelin’ another bear hug...” Urotsuki murmured at the sight of it. “Can I?...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on!! Adachi’s yelling has already woken everyone up!!” whined Steven, giving looks at both the bears and the boxer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn right it has!” Adachi squared up at Steven, unable to get into his face due to sheer height difference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Adachi, we can’t go outside! That’s the whole problem!” Takeshi spoke up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch,” Chisso broke off from the crowd and went for the elevator, obviously having enough of the present shenanigans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohohohoho! Who would wanna go outside? It’s so fun here!” Izumo clapped again. I wondered if something had happened to her over the night to solidify this personality change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re weird, lady,” Steven said bluntly, sharing my same thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m off to collect more info,” Rena walked off, following Chisso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gotta eat first, smartass!” Adachi called after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will make sure to, Adachi,” she said back to him and kept walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m gonna go grill some breakfast,” Haruka joined them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you grill fish, bastard?!” Adachi immediately ran after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, there’s some leftover pizza from last night that Chisso and I made!!” Steven remembered, perking up and moving with the crowd. Others did, as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, guess I gotta look somewhere,” I shrugged and followed suit. I wouldn’t consider cold pizza or grilled fish a good breakfast... but I most likely would get a bowl of fresh fruit if it was offered, then see what else I could find in this place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanna grill, for God’s sake,” Haruka grumbled, getting on the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...This is the Hell it happened in,” I said to myself as I walked into the boardroom. Thankfully, there was some fruit in the kitchen, and I was finished with my breakfast before most others were. I decided that coming here would be the best option to try to find any hidden cameras, considering that the mascots had made a lot of hullabaloo about this floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Hell’s in here, bastard?!” Adachi barked and walked in as well. He had ate his grilled fish like a dog, and was now following me like one, too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t know yet,” I told him pointedly, considering that I had just literally walked into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, start lookin’ bastard!” he ordered and walked off to one side. I shrugged and went the opposite direction, looking at all of the corners of the walls, behind the monitors, the chairs, the table, the boarded-up windows... but I could not find a single one. Hmm. I figured that it wouldn’t be that easy. I supposed they had the means to cover them up if needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh, nothing really of note,” I reported, giving up my search.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t find shit!” Adachi said with a striking tonality to a similar line in Spaceballs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not missing much. Only things here are the table and projectors, really,” I looked at the objects in question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Useless bullshit, got it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, pretty much-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Having fun in here?” Beebokuma classically interrupted us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gah! Warning!” I slipped into a defensive stance on instinct.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can it, bear!” Adachi barked at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez! Why the hostility? I was just saying hi!” the mascot said, fittingly in “woe-is-me” fashion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re forcin’ us to kill, you damn bear!” Adachi recalled yesterday’s events in this very room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask this...” I started, but paused a moment. I needed to word this right to see if I could get any information out of it. Being too blunt or too vague wouldn’t work on them. “How much of our memories do we have?” I tried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fuck do you mean?!” Adachi gave me a look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll answer Adachi’s first,” Beebokuma turned to him. “Yes. Now for Sento’s question,” it turned to me, “that I can’t really divulge at the moment, it’s more fun watching you freak out over trying to figure out exactly how much y’all remember.” Well, damn. Guess I do have to be more straightforward on this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck does that mean, bear?!” Adachi gave it a fiercer look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did we enter this place of our own free will?” I didn’t back down. “Can I at least get that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the fuck would we come here ourselves?! They clearly forced us in ‘ere!” he turned back to me, not helping my situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well... that’s what I’m wondering,” I said, keeping my voice cool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you did, maybe you didn’t, Sento,” the bear said in a sing-song voice. “Tell ya what: if ya live long enough, we might just tell ya!” Yeesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, bear! Give us a straight fuckin’ answer!” Adachi barked at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could only sigh. “Figured as much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, calm down there, Adachi, you’ll find out in due time,” the bear took a step back from Adachi’s advancement upon it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“...Ah, anyways!” I got back into my charm. Couldn’t let these guys get on me like this. “This can’t keep the </span> <span>one, the only, Sento Mikami down! We’ll find the truth!” I took a quick glance at a corner of the room. No camera yet.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, somehow, the bear took out a cooked fish and tossed it at Adachi, who deftly caught it. Guess it nipped it from the kitchen. “...You live this time, bear!” he said after a moment, staring the fish down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t touch me anyways, Adachi,” Beebokuma reminded him. “I’m just being nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, bear! I’ll still take the damn fish, though...” he grumbled, mouth watering. I took this moment to turn away and check up on my hair. I took out my pocket mirror and did so. Spotless. Good. Like always. I could see Adachi scarfing the fish down behind me. As I turned back, the bear was gone alongside his meal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Hey, can I ask one more thing, Beeb?” I called out, sure that the mascot couldn’t have gone that far. “You can be as vague as you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn bear already fuckin’ left!” Adachi told me, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you can hear me,” I ignored him, staring around the edges of the walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, I jumped as I felt a presence come out of nowhere and rest on my shoulders. “You rang?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, bear! Don’t just appear so fuckin’ suddenly!” Adachi barked, startled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I blinked a couple times, then regained my composure. “......Are one of us making you two do this?” I tried. Just a shot in the dark. “I’ve read plenty of murder mystery scripts. Culprits are always among us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a weird pause here before Adachi spoke up. “Why would one of us put ourselves in danger like that, eh?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed. ‘Because the murders are scripted and that left the one “behind” it all to be completely safe,’ I wanted to tell him, but obviously couldn’t with the bear quite literally breathing down my neck. Plus, he was ruining my information-gathering.  “.....Oh, ah, haha,” I turned to him, needing him gone, “hey, Adachi, ah, if you could see the others can do me a favor?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depends on what it is and what you’ve got to offer, damn it!” Adachi stared at me in the eyes. The bear still didn’t move or say anything. I had to be very careful here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, can’t offer much besides helping people,” I said after a pause. “Don’t let people know how I was acting here. Stuff’s gonna get tough so I can’t have them seeing behind the scenes of me getting all gloomy and stuff, haha,” I worded my words carefully. “That wouldn’t fit... The one! The only! The Ultimate Actor, Sento Mikami!” I struck my signature pose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want fish and you got a fuckin’ deal, bastard!” Adachi was completely unfazed by the theatrics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, haha, thanks man,” I smiled at him. I couldn’t feel the bear on my shoulders anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn right! I yell all the time, bastard!” he stated. I suppose that he wanted to share his signature move as well. Fair enough. I was gonna respond to that, but I was interrupted by a jingle ringing out and the monitors on the wall lighting up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We turned our attention to them as Beebokuma came on the screen. I supposed that they were a bit off schedule due to their lack of response with us. No matter, I’d just have to ask about a “culprit” later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kekekekeh!” the mascot laughed. “Hey there, everybody! Joshokuma and I have noticed no one's killed anyone yet, and honestly, that's making us real sad, so I've decided I'll be taking matters into my own hands! Every night, I'll start blasting increasingly annoying songs and painful sounds to make sleeping rather difficult! Of course, if you want all this madness to stop, you've just gotta kill one of your fellow vacationers!” the screens blinked shut. ‘Vacationers,’ huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adachi and I shared a look at that moment, and neither of us said a word to each other. I wondered a bit if he picked up on that last word as well, but quickly decided that he didn’t. Besides... the “motive” here is loud music at night? Sure, it might make people grumpy, but it definitely wasn’t any reason that someone would kill another under normal circumstances. The script was very obvious at this point. I assumed that someone would be eliminated tonight. In that case... I wanted to talk to that kid again, in case, somehow, it was me or him. Adachi opened his mouth as I walked by silently, but I didn’t hear him say anything as the door closed behind me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked up the stairs to the very next floor. I assumed that he would be in the same place as last time, given his Ultimate title. Still, I made sure to peek into the beekeeper’s lab as I went by, and didn’t see him. I opened the door to the botany lab as well, but only noticed Tsukiko and Urotsuki making light chatter in there. I quietly shut it so as to not disturb them. I supposed the kid was already in his room, and travelled down all the stairs to the bottom floor, being the suites for the guys. Which reminded me...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before I went out, I scanned the bottom floor and the walls for any sort of well-hidden door or switch. Nothing. The stairs ended here with nothing else beyond it. So much for a back door, I suppose. I shrugged to myself and walked out. The paparazzi was better at that stuff than I was, anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I then went over to Shirou’s door and knocked on it. There was a long pause here. I almost knocked again, but I figured that he either wasn’t there or wasn’t coming out. Just as I was about to step away, though, I heard the lock undo itself and the door opened. He was standing there quite shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Hey... again...” he mumbled, still not making eye contact with me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo, man,” I greeted him, staying upbeat. “How’s it going?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’m... fine... I guess...” he took even longer to choose his words as he stood there and held the door open. “...I... kind of forgot the part where we’re supposed to murder each other...” he looked even farther away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, so that’s what’s on the poor kid’s mind. “Yeesh, when you’re having a nice time, it kinda slips away, huh?” I emphasized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah...” he sighed. “...I don’t think anyone’s going to kill just because there’s loud music at night, though...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t think that’s enough to push people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I... still don’t want to really think about that, though... uh...” he paused here. “...Well, uh... what do you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think of what, exactly?” I slightly tilted my head. “Here? Or a different thing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...In general, I guess... about... where we are...” Was he catching on?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s designed odd,” I said, beating around the bush. “Not a lot to it right now, but company’s nice, haha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I guess... Not really used to having company myself...” he dragged his foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see. I guess I’m kinda used to it ‘cause sets have a lot of people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Right...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is the alchemy community close?” I tried after several seconds of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Well, I wouldn’t really call it a community... sure, there’s like, forums and stuff... but they’re all inactive...” he got quieter here, “...including my own...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s a shame,” I sympathesized. “Sounds super interesting, like always.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah. It’s cool...” he trailed off, eyes never leaving the ground. They looked sadder now. My heart seriously broke for this kid. We both stood there in silence, just long enough for it to get uncomfortable for me, until he finally spoke up again. “...I... You know, this is a bit... uh, awkward for me right now...” he now looked back up. “Would you like to see if, uh, I can’t find something around here to make a potion with? I’ve been looking at the bee lab a lot, and could probably get some honey...” he glanced up at my face, but couldn’t handle it and quickly looked away again. “...And you can have some too, if you’d like... And the potion, if it turns out...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There we have it. Some trust. I smiled. “Oh, sure man,” I said with a light laugh. “The Sento Mikami is always willing to lend a hand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Cool. Let’s go,” he said and closed the door behind him. We rode the elevator up to the sixth floor in complete silence. I suppose that that wasn’t something that registered as awkward to this kid. I could appreciate that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so is there anything specific you need?” I inquired as we stepped out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Judging by how long the bees have been here, there might already be a lot of honey for us. Considering it’s the both of us, though, I found some smokers earlier that we could smoke the bees with in order to get the honey...” he walked off towards the said smokers. Looks like he was here before, but couldn’t get in his groove with anyone else around. “...I’ve done this a few times in the field, but it was always at night, so the bees were asleep as is... It’d probably be safer to use the smoker anyways...” he came back with one of them. “Do you want me to, uh, smoke them or should I...?” he trailed off, holding out the smoker a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I figured he wanted me to take it. “Alright, haha, never played beekeeper before, but how hard can it be...” I paused, then shrugged. “Eh, nah, I’ll risk getting the honey,” I said and took the smoker from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Okay, then... I haven’t used one of these before, so I don’t know how much you need... But I would probably smoke them pretty, uh, generously...” he told me as we walked over to the nearest beehive. “...Just, uh, cover the whole thing in smoke. I think the bees should be calm from that and then you can get the honey... I should have something to actually carry it with...” he stepped back a bit and slipped off that backpack he’s always carrying around to rummage through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked back and forth between the smoker and the beehive. Don’t beekeepers also wear suits when they extract honey? I couldn’t risk getting stung, but... I absolutely couldn’t disappoint this kid. I took a deep breath and began to spray the smoke all around the hive. “You can count on Sento!” I reassured him. And also myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Mhm...” he hummed as he kept searching through his bag and pulled out a couple glass Mason jars. I nervously opened one of the drawers on the beehive, and I saw honey... and the bees. They looked very complacent, though. I supposed that the smoke did its job. I took out the panel all of the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that should be good. Take this honey-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, ain’t this sweet!” another voice suddenly presented itself behind me. I whipped my head around as Shirou jumped again, knocking one of the jars over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah... Seriously, can you two stop that?” I asked Beebokuma curtly. It only responded with its weird laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“.......Wish they didn’t do that.....” Shirou was nearly inaudible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what might you two be up to?” the bear asked, leaning against the hive, fully well knowing what we were doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Getting honey, that’s all,” I told her shortly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...We’re getting honey...” Shirou sighed, then furrowed his brow a bit as he took out some bent metal rod from his bag. He stood up with one of the jars. “...Thank you, Sento,” he said and approached me. “I’ll try to scoop it up into here...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aight, aight,” I eyed the bear, who was inching closer to us. Shirou took the rod and used it to direct the honey into the jar- but not before the bear got a swipe of its paw on the combs and promptly began to eat some.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see, I see...” it said stickily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Didn’t think they would’ve gotten rid of that pipette... Wonder why...” he mumbled as he gave a sideways glance at the bear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just focus on the honey, Shirou. Ya got it,” I gave the mascot a look as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just nodded in response and filled up the jar to the brim. “...Okay. There might be enough left here for maybe half of the other jar... Would you like some to, uh, take with you...?” he glanced back at the other jar still resting sideways on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, why not?” I encouraged him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, well, I’ll leave y’all to it,” the bear said, getting bored of our circumstances, and vanished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Okay,” Shirou gave a sigh of relief and got the rest of the honey into the other jar before handing it to me. “...There... Probably won’t be as good as the wild honey I’m used to... but it should still prove efficient enough with the variety of flowers they have here...” he went back into his mindspace a bit before coming out of it and finally looking at me for a sustained length of time. “...And thank you...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, won’t be bad at all,” I observed the honey from the outside. Looked fine to me. “And no problem, man,” I laughed. “If you ever need a hand, let me know.” I meant it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Will do... I’ll let you know if this turns out. Maybe it can be something to, uh, help us sleep better at night...” he put the jar in his bag and slung it on again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who knows? Maybe,” I said with another laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Right...” he turned back to me with a nervous look. “...I admit that, uh, I’m still, uh, anxious about all this...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t worry! As long as I, the Sento Mikami, is here, nothing will go wrong,” I said confidently. Because I was right, as I always am. Whatever script the producers have, it’ll play out beautifully due to my presence alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Right,” he looked back up at me... and actually smiled. A better one than last time. I could only smile back and give him a thumbs up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Night 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It wasn’t too long after that it was clear the bear meant business. An </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4nmWZpiWfzQ">
    <span>upbeat, abrasive tune</span>
  </a>
  <span> suddenly blared throughout the building at top volume. And it didn’t stop. Sure, it was a great nuisance, and I could definitely see how it could get on people’s nerves quite quickly, but again, it wasn’t anything to warrant a murder under normal circumstances. Still, I wouldn’t be surprised in the slightest if someone got to walk out tonight. It was only a matter of time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[A/N: I will update this part of the chapter in the future when I have access to Sento’s private nighttime activities.]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, all at once, the music cut short. My ears rang and my heart jumped a beat. The trigger was set. Time to get this show on the road.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I burst out of my bedroom, as did a few others. “Is everyone okay?!” I called out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m alive!” I heard Sofia respond from the floor above.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHERE’S EVERYONE AT, EH?!” Adachi barked, just as loud as the music was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is going on?” David wildly murmured to himself. “Did someone die already? Oh, shit...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Why do you ask?!” Takeshi’s eyes widened at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprisingly okay sleep, given the music...” Pepper spoke way too nonchalantly, then stopped in her tracks in realization of the situation. “Oh, shit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The stairwell door burst open, Shirou panting heavily in the doorway. “W-W-” he stopped to catch his breath. “Why did it stop...?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s happening? Ohohohoho!” Izumo laughed cheerily as she joined us.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Huh, I’m so sleepy...” Tsukiko followed behind drowsily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The music’s not supposed to stop...” I put on a dramatic tone. It’s showtime. “No way... Everyone start searching floors!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right!” Sofia sprang to action.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it!” Takeshi followed suit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OK!” As did Pepper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got it,” Moe nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s bee kid?!” Adachi whipped his head around. Kimura wasn’t here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I’ll check the elevator...” breathed Shirou, crossing the room. The rest of us pounded up the stairs. A couple people broke off at a time as the mass of us ascended. I ended up on the 6th floor, the bee lab, with Moe. Haruka was in there, standing next to Chisso, who was sitting up on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I walked in and Chisso started moaning,” she informed us in a worried tone as we entered the room. “Someone else was here, but they bolted before I could figure it out.” She turned to her and kneeled down. “Talk to me, Chisso. Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I’m just not feeling alright,” she groaned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m sure everything’s OK,” I attempted to ease the concerns in the room, but to no avail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“S-Someone’s dead, right?” Chisso looked at me with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably just the bears fucking with us!” my words were not matching my thoughts. Not that I could let that happen. One of us here was gone, guaranteed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Don’t worry about me...” she grunted. “Go find out what’s happened!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sento, you go with the others,” Haruka looked up at me. “I’ll stay here with Chisso.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before I could respond, there was suddenly an uproar coming from the floor below. Moe and I shared a look, then I bolted before him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddamnit...” I heard Chisso swear as I went back into the staircase and about lept to the next floor. I burst open the door to the boardroom. Several others were already there, crowded about an area. My heart was pounding as I approached them, but didn’t have to get too close to see it- Steven’s body was lying on the ground, blood seeping around him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No way...” I couldn’t help but breathe. That... was an impressively realistic prop. “This isn’t real!” I reassured myself out loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t fuckin’ kick it, bastard!” Adachi barked to Kimura, who had his foot raised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We didn’t see you earlier, Kimura!!” Sofia realized, looking at him. “Where were you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” Izumo walked in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“.....Someone really...” Rena murmured, entering alongside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was sleeping?” Kimura responded to Sofia, pitching his voice higher at the end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone just died!” she yelled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted sleep,” he responded simply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened again, and Urotsuki shuffled over a couple steps and then stopped. “A-Ahh... Ahh... So... This isn’t just a bad joke?... It’s... all real?!” she looked the most alert yet, then started screaming: “SOMEONE’S DEAD?! SOMEONE’S ACTUALLY DEAD?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s dead?” Izumo tilted her head towards her. “What is dead?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What is this...?” Tsukiko had joined the crowd as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kekekeh!!” the purple bear announced its presence and materialized on the table. “Excellent! I was waiting for this moment! I’m getting so excited right now!” it exclaimed with glee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Died before he could deliver his last pizza,” David shook his head. “That’s so sad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he really... gone?” Sofia breathed in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t get it!” Izumo spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“LET’S POKE IT WITH A STICK!” Kimura shrieked. I supposed he had an agenda.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Poke what?” Izumo tilted her head at him. I also supposed that she had one of her own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The meat sack!” he explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What meat sack?” she tilted her head further. “Too confusing!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys... he’s actually dead,” I cut into their strange conversation. He wasn’t. It was just a very good prop, but of course I had to go along.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh... O-Oh, God! This is...” Takeshi breathed, having found his way here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moe followed alongside him. “Oh..... fuck. What the fuck is this?” he spoke, taken aback at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-YOU! BEAR! WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT?! TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE! TELL ME, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” Urotsuki screamed at it, doing a complete 180 on demeanor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-This is so gross...” Tsukiko couldn’t look. “How could this have happened...?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn... I liked him a lot...” Sofia stared off sadly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same, Sofia,” David rested a hand on her back, but instantly swiped it away when she gave him a glare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it,” growled Adachi. “Bastards couldn’t take the fuckin’ music, eh?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt that’s it, Adachi,” Rena told him quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the fuck else would they, eh?!” he shouted back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“ANSWER ME, YOU SACK OF SHIT!” Urotsuki continued to scream, unhappy at the lack of response. “TELL ME THIS IS A JOKE! JUST A BAD PRANK!” Her voice broke, and she caught herself, shivering. “P-Please... Please tell me...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hijiri...” Tsukiko approached her with concern in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kekekekeh! THIS AIN’T A JOKE!” The bear finally responded to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn bear, I’ll tear you apart the second we get a fuckin’ chance!” Adachi threatened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please calm down!” Sofia turned to him. “We can’t find the killer without a level head...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really impressed you guys took some initiative!” Beebokuma exclaimed gleefully. She was only met with deep glares from the others.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Puhuhuhu!” The red one announced his presence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kekekekeh!” The purple one joined in the chorus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“DAMN BEAR!” Adachi shouted at Joshokuma.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...This is actually happening,” I murmured, eyes fixed on the corpse. The more I looked at it... the more real it seemed. This... This wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>real, right? I found it harder to continue convincing myself of that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it is!” Beebokuma responded to my statement... and perhaps my thoughts, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, ooh, what’s happening?! What’s happening?!” Izumo perked up at the arrival of the other bear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Of course it is,’ my ass,” grumbled David. “Why are we even here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now,” Joshokuma looked at all of us, “investigate that body if you wanna keep your hides.” I felt the e-card in my pocket buzz, and heard all of the others as well. We collectively took them out and saw that there was some information uploaded on it, called a “‘Kuma” file. Well, then. They really intend for us to play their game, do they?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Investigation 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A small disclaimer here: How the investigation phase of the tabletop works is that the party is split up into two teams, being evidence and alibis, so that truth bullets are not all collected by one person, but everyone works together to piece together what happened. Therefore, unless a player with two characters alive somehow ends up finding every bit of evidence and interrogating every player (which is incredibly unlikely), they’re never going to know the full story before entering the trial room. For the sake of brevity, I continue to follow solely Sento’s actions for this phase, but also tried to include a couple important scenes. I’ll post the full collection of truth bullets at the end of the chapter, alongside my own personal notes I took at the time that summarized the alibis.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I tapped on the file notification to bring up whatever this “‘Kuma” file was. It had a picture of Steven on it, and included an image that outlined the places where he was injured.</p><p> </p><p>The 'Kuma File:</p><p>The victim is the Ultimate Pizza Guy, Steven Bale, whose body was discovered in the board room on the fifth floor of the tower. The victim sustained multiple injuries, including blunt force trauma to the chest and skull, along with a stab wound in the neck. Estimated time of death was 10:35 pm.</p><p>
  
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Alright, folks! We should start investigating right now!” Sofia took initiative. “Organize... Agitate... Wait, leave out that part. Let’s just organize!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll poke it!” exclaimed Kimura.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not disturb the crime scene, Kimura,” Rena looked at him coldly.</p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t we tell the others, bastards?!” Adachi referred to those still not in the room. “And don’t fuckin’ poke the corpse, bee kid!”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a solution!” Sofia clapped. “We should split up into teams! One team does alibis and the other team investigates!”</p><p> </p><p>“I suggest Sento, Kimura, and Izumo on alibis,” Rena looked at each of us. I nodded. I was better at talking, anyways.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye aye!!!” Kimura cheered.</p><p> </p><p>“Alibi? What’s that?” Izumo’s head tilted.</p><p> </p><p>“Me, Rena, and Takeshi should do the investigation,” Sofia looked at them. “Any other volunteers?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can help with investigation if need be,” Tsukiko raised her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Me, I personally promised him to find some weed he never found,” David stepped up, “so I’m repaying a debt I can never repay...”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Welcome, Tsukiko and David,” Rena said as they joined their group.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, ‘kay?” Sofia patted his shoulder. “We gotta repay him by figuring out this case!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, we should focus on finding out who killed him,” David took on a look of determination.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck should I do, Rena?!” Adachi barked at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t care for blood, Adachi,” Rena reminded him, “So I think getting alibis would suit you best at the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“‘Kay, as long as I don’t gotta stand near the fuckin’ body!” he said, his back towards it.</p><p> </p><p>“Adachi, let me know if you are feeling faint at all, alright?” Tsukiko lightly touched his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll fuckin live,” he growled. “Can’t faint here. We gotta avenge the bastard!”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree, we will find out who is behind this,” she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s everyone else?” Sofia looked up, scanning the room, which had gotten emptier as conversations went on.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably working on investigations or alibis,” guessed David.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean the alibi team?” Rena asked him. However, before anyone could respond, the elevator doors suddenly opened. Everyone turned to see Shirou and Haruka, both shouldering Chisso. “Hello,” Rena greeted them neutrally.</p><p> </p><p>“Chisso... are you alright?” Tsukiko gasped at the sight of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Chisso!” Sofia got up and walked toward them.</p><p> </p><p>“...I-Is everyone here...?” Shirou grunted under the weight. “T-This is where, uh... where he is, right...?” Chisso made a painful groan here. “...And Chisso’s... really ill or something...”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah... we found him,” Sofia said, a bit quieter.</p><p> </p><p>“I walked into the bee lab and she started moaning,” Haruka explained. “IDK what’s wrong with her. Can someone help her?”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. I hope you feel better,” Rena said, not bothering to look up from a spot on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll help,” Sofia got under Chisso.</p><p> </p><p>“Just vomit, bruh!” suggested Kimura.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I can’t...” Chisso groaned. “Gotta st-stay strong...”</p><p> </p><p>“...We should put her down, at least...” wheezed Shirou. “Like on one of the chairs here...”</p><p> </p><p>“No, just put her on the table,” directed Haruka. I noticed Takeshi investigating the room, not interacting with anyone.</p><p> </p><p>“...Why would we put her on the table...?” asked Shirou. “What if she, uh, throws up...?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this bloody cart here for...?” mused Sofia, noticing it as they heaved Chisso onto the table.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s more flat; gives her space to lie down,” explained Haruka.</p><p> </p><p>“P-Put me on my side,” Chisso requested as she was slid onto the table. They did so. I had a bad hunch about all of this, so I finally took initiative to try to get an alibi out of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Chisso, sorry,” I apologized as I walked up to her, “but I need your alibi for tonight so you can rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I tried to go out last night to grab some pizza ‘cause I couldn’t get any sleep last night...” Chisso grunted. “Then I ate this honey and I-I-” she stifled her throat, “I’m now not feeling so good...”</p><p> </p><p>“I see, Chisso, thanks,” I mentally took note of her actions. “Ah, where did you go get the pizza and honey?”</p><p> </p><p>“I grabbed the pizza from the pizza lab and the honey from the bee lab...”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Alright,” I connected the actions to locations. “It was probably, like, not ready for consumption if I had to guess. Thanks, Chisso. That’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bleh...” she turned away and stuck her tongue out. The foolish woman. Now with her out of the way, I wanted to see what Shirou was up to. Thankfully, he hadn’t slipped away yet, so I simply turned to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, buddy. Just need to know your night activities before the murder,” I took on a gentler tone with him.</p><p> </p><p>“...Well, I did go out...” he started. “I wanted to see if the music was quieter somewhere else... and I wanted to get some more stuff for my alchemy...”</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you go out, man?”</p><p> </p><p>“...I went to the bee lab...” he shifted uncomfortably. “I didn’t think about it earlier, but I figured that I could get some beeswax...” Hmm. Curious. I was starting to paint a picture in my head with these guys. </p><p> </p><p>“I see,” I nodded. “Alright, man. Thanks for talking.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Yeah...” he quietly spoke into the ground. He looked pale as a ghost. This whole thing must be awful for him... especially with a... no, not a dead body. Just a prop. That very realistic prop lying near him.</p><p> </p><p>“...Hey, don’t take it too hard, okay?” I squatted down a bit to get on his level. “We’ll figure it out, man.”</p><p> </p><p>“...I... sure hope so...” he breathed, still not looking at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Go carry on whatever ya need to do,” I ruffled his hair a bit and stood back up.</p><p> </p><p>He winced. “...You too...” and promptly shuffled off. Now, who else could I approach...? I noticed Adachi barking at someone. He would do. I waited until their back-and-forth ended, then walked over after he turned back towards me.</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK YA WANT, BEST MATCH?!” he yelled. He was very into the interrogation part of this.</p><p> </p><p>“Your alibi,” I put it simply.</p><p> </p><p>“I went to Rena’s room to yell over the fuckin’ music for her, but she wasn’t fuckin’ there,” he grumbled. “Then I checked with Brisket and she didn’t wanna fuckin’ talk so I went to bed, damn it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh. Alright, thanks, Adachi,” I nodded. Hmm. I glanced about the room. I think everyone here had the others covered, so I went out to see who else I could find. I went down a floor to the rec room and saw Moe.</p><p> </p><p>“So, if you’re asking for my alibi,” he started before I even had a word, “I was investigating the rec room, but as you can see, I’m here now, investigating what changed,” he said bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>“...I see,” I blinked. That was easy. “Alright.” I turned around and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Izumo nearly standing on top of me. How did she do that?!</p><p> </p><p>“Sento, where were you tonight? Were you having fun?!” she tiptoed into my face. I guess she figured out what an alibi was.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no I was not...” I took a step back.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s no good!” she stepped forward. Yeesh.</p><p> </p><p>“I was in my room all night trying to sleep until the music went off,” I took another step back.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, got it!” she finally backed off. “I’ll tell the funny people!” she jumped, turned around mid-air, and practically skipped out of the room. I exhaled. What a character actress! I could learn a thing or two from her if I wasn’t already the Ultimate Actor. I stepped out of the room, smiling and shaking my head. Now, then... Who else could there be...? I ended up wandering down to the suites and saw a couple people clustered around what I believed to be Steven’s room, including Sofia, who was rattling the doorknob. Since I wasn’t investigating, I decided to observe from the sidelines. It looked like Joshokuma was also present.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna get in, huh?” he leaned against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t get into the suites, correct?” David turned to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Locked!” Sofia breathed out and looked at him. “And yes, please!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you wanna get in? You’re not thinking of anything creepy, are you?” he asked smugly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell, no! There might be evidence in there!” she said, flustered.</p><p> </p><p>“OOOOOOOO!” Kimura bounced over. “We goin’ in places?”</p><p> </p><p>“In Steven’s room,” Sofia turned to him, exasperated. “That’s where we’re going, Kimura.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alrighty then,” Joshokuma gave a shrug and snapped his paw. The door promptly opened itself.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go,” Sofia led the charge, but only David followed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll watch y’all,” Kimura said from the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“You should come in, Kimura,” Sofia looked back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, the more, the merrier,” David encouraged.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, alright, I’ll do it,” Kimura walked in, Rena now taking his place, giving them all a blank stare.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Folks!” Sofia suddenly held up a folded sheet of paper. “Look here!”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Rena asked monotonously.</p><p> </p><p>“A letter?” David went up to observe.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s paper gotta do with anythin’?” asked Kimura.</p><p> </p><p>“Better not be a trade secret thing...” David shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Sofia opened the paper. “It reads, ‘Please meet me on the 3rd floor at 10:25 pm. I was able to obtain the weed you’re looking for. From, Hijiri.’”</p><p> </p><p>“.......Well, then,” Rena broke the silence following after.</p><p> </p><p>“OHOHOHOHO!” Kimura made the room jump, including myself. “FUN, FUN, FUN!”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn bastard...” Sofia’s grip tightened, but she was still careful not to crumple the paper. “Had to get his hands on the grass...”</p><p> </p><p>“Kimura’s put pieces together~” he bragged. I caught Takeshi again out of the corner of my eye, wandering over to the other side of the room, lost in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would the killer put their own name in the letter...?” mused Sofia. “It just doesn’t add up.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is odd,” Rena spoke up and stepped aside. “Perhaps to throw us off?”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone get her in here,” Sofia ordered, emerging from the room and cracking her knuckles. “I just wanna talk...”</p><p> </p><p>“If only things were that obvious,” David followed her.</p><p> </p><p>“Joshokuma, can you summon Hijiri for us?” Rena turned to the bear, who was watching the events around him unfold. “Or are you going to make us wait for the trial?”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed! Make her come on out, bear!” Sofia now stood besides her.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear to God, I owed Steven some weed...” David muttered to himself. “This better be good...”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, why don’t you just find her yourself? I’m not your maid,” said Joshokuma, who was being a total asshole.</p><p> </p><p>“Blow it up your ass, bear!” Sofia spat. “Urgh... I’ll find her.” She then stormed off, determined.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she’s somewhere in the tower, so just go look,” it called after her, offering less-than-helpful advice.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, please bring her here, Sofia,” Rena nodded to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Haaaaave fuuuuunnn!” Kimura waved at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me go with. I have some serious questions for her,” David followed after her. “After all, I owed Steven the weed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Rena looked after them walking out into the stairwell, “I suppose there’s not much else we can do now.”</p><p> </p><p>“David, hmmm...” Kimura started, then called after, “your language is fun! Ciao, Ciaooo~”</p><p> </p><p>“Farewell,” Rena added when the door shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Dear Rena, I am most excited to see how this turns out,” he turned to her, but didn’t get a response. It wasn’t too long after when the doors opened again with the suspect in tow.</p><p> </p><p>“We got her,” Sofia told them, leading Urotsuki, David behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d ask what’s going on in your head, but I imagine you won’t tell me at the moment,” Rena looked down at her.</p><p> </p><p>“This better be worth it,” David gave her a push towards them and Kimura giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” she said plainly. She looked drained, but not like her normal self.</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t ask her yet, Rena,” Sofia informed her. “I’ll let you ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sofia found this note in Steven’s room,” Rena held out her hand for the note and Sofia gave it to her. She opened it and recited it to Urotsuki. She looked like she was about to explode when she heard her last name.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-” she began shaking, and it just got more violent. “Shut up. Just shut up. SHUT UP. <b>SHUT UP. </b> <b> <em>JUST STOP TALKING. </em> </b>I-I won’t stand being accused over actual fucking murder because of a stupid note. All I did last night was take care of my plants. Nothing else. Get the fuck out of my sight now,” she spat, the trembling not calming down. I took that to be her alibi, and made a mental note.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, okie dokie!” Kimura said, chipper as ever.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, that’s all we need, Hijiri-” Rena spoke, but Sofia spoke over her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! All we need you to do is take a handwriting test!” she exclaimed, taken aback by her complete personality change. “Are you willing to do that!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. I’ll take the test,” she stared at them with venom in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we got paperrr and pencil?” Kimura tilted his head.</p><p> </p><p>“If the culprit got it, surely we can find some somewhere,” Sofia looked about. “We could probably find some in the rec room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps we can ask the ‘Kumas,” offered Rena, “for sake of a fair trial.”</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s a match, though, I swear to fucking God...” muttered David, his fists clenching.</p><p> </p><p>“That works too, Rena,” Sofia nodded at her.</p><p> </p><p>“How about ‘cha wait ‘til the trial?” piped up Joshokuma, still lurking. “Make things a bit more interestin’?” Urotsuki looked like she was about to explode again.</p><p> </p><p>“How about we go to the rec room....” Sofia said dejectedly.</p><p> </p><p>“I was afraid that would be the case,” Rena shook her head a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, shit...” swore David. “Guess we’ll have to find out via the cross examination.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m confident we’ll find some paper in the rec room,” Sofia looked to him. “At least, I hope so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably!” piped up Kimura.</p><p> </p><p>“Go check,” directed Rena. “...I swear, if the ‘Kumas start the trial...”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you should calm down a bit,” Kimura said cheerfully, taking notice of Urotsuki’s agitated state and patting her head.</p><p> </p><p>“You eager to start?” Joshokuma grinned at Rena.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m just unsure of how fair it will truly be,” she stared back down at them.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, if you really wanna...” Beebokuma appeared next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>I’m. Fine,</b>” Urotsuki stared straight off ahead. “Everything hunky-dory! Ahaha! Ha...” her forced laughter turned into a sob.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s goin’ on, bastards?!” Adachi announced his presence, barging into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Hijiri,” Kimura gave her a hug. “It’s gonna be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, all, what did I miss?” Haruka walked in as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Your reaction makes sense, Hijiri,” Rena said analytically. “This is a very serious matter. If you are not guilty, we will clear your name.”</p><p> </p><p>“T-Thanks, bee kid...” Urotsuki breathed, the shaking calming down.</p><p> </p><p>“Poggers!” he patted her head. “I am here for laughs if you need me!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m... sorry for bursting out like that,” Urotsuki went back into her drained state. “It was just kinda overwhelming, the whole... dead body thing...”</p><p> </p><p>“It is a lot in one day,” Kimura emphasized. “I can give you some honey later to sweeten up your mood!”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna believe it’s all a joke... But... But... B-But...” Urotsuki collapsed on the floor, crying. “Th-Thanks...”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be fine,” Kimura squatted down next to her. “Trust me, Hijiri dear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got some.” Everyone looked over to see Sofia coming back into the suites with a pen and sheet of paper in tow. “Alright, Hijiri,” she handed them to her while she was still on the ground. “Prove your innocence, please.” Rena closed her eyes, silently nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright... Yeah... I’ll... be fine!” Urotsuki breathed in and out, calming herself down. “A-Alright, here goes...” she started to write her name as Kimura watched over her shoulder. Everyone held their breath until she was done. She dropped the pen. The handwriting did not match.</p><p> </p><p>“Have any of you seen Shirou?” Haruka suddenly asked, and I too perked up at his name. I’ve been standing here for far too long, and I wanted to check up on him. I quietly made my exit.</p><p> </p><p>“Last I saw him, he was on the fifth floor,” I heard Rena say as I walked out. I had a hunch that he was still there. I rode the elevator up to the fifth floor, and indeed, saw him there. Save for Shirou, Chisso was fast asleep on the table. Nobody else was there. I tried not to look at the bod- prop. The prop.</p><p> </p><p>“H-” I was immediately cut off by the sound of a jingle playing and the monitors flicking on. Shirou and I turned our heads towards one of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh... Hey guys!” Joshokuma’s visage appeared onscreen. “I’m glad that all of you are genuinely so into our little game here, but I’m afraid that our time is running thin here. Whaddaya say we... get moving on, hmm? Please gather in the elevator at your earliest convenience! Puhuhuhu!” the screen flicked off again.</p><p> </p><p>Shirou and I shared a look. I could feel his anxiety through his stare. Poor kid. I walked over and directed gently, “Get her up, seems it’s time,” nodding at Chisso.</p><p> </p><p>He blinked at me and shuffled over to her. “...Uh...” he nervously nudged her, “Y-You, uh... Can you wake up...? ...Please...?” he asked very quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“HAH!” Chisso immediately sprang up and off the table, eliciting a yell of surprise from Shirou. “UP AND READY, SIR!” She blinked. “Hm?” She looked around and her eyes landed on him. “O-Oh! It’s you, bush kid!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey... It’s time for the trial,” I informed her, walking over to the elevator to open it. I didn’t want to poke around for too long in case the mascots got antsy. </p><p> </p><p>“W-Wha? A-Already??” she looked taken aback. </p><p> </p><p>“...I guess you’re better...” panted Shirou. “That’s good... B-But yeah... We gotta, uh... discern who... took Steven’s life now...”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell, yeah! Let’s get the fucker!” Chisso pumped up, making her way. “And hey, thanks for the weird potion!” she ruffled his hair as she walked by. Shirou simply stood there for a moment, then gave a tiny sigh and stepped on as well.</p><p> </p><p>We didn’t make conversation as we went down the floors. Neither did anyone else who got on when the elevator stopped. We made it to the lobby and picked up the last couple people, Joshokuma following close behind. When everyone had boarded the elevator, he took out this key with a bear head on it and stuck it into a keyhole on the elevator panel and turned it. There was a significant click sound, and the doors shut and the elevator began its ascent.</p><p> </p><p>The tension in that box was surreal. I was internally impressed by how everyone was playing this so seriously. Between the investigation and everyone’s alibis, I wasn’t able to pick up every bit of information that I could about this case. Even so, I had full confidence that everything would turn out just fine due to my sheer presence. It always did. We would win the trial and be another day closer to bringing this wild case of method acting to a close.</p><p> </p><p>...But I couldn’t get the sight of Steven’s body out of my mind. It was genuinely a shockingly accurate prop, way too detailed to be necessary for the screen. I made a mental note to check with who worked on it after getting out of here. They had a very bright future ahead of them. I also wondered how Steven himself was doing at this moment. I would need to have a personal word with him on getting innocent people involved into this.</p><p> </p><p>I had to stop my train of thought soon enough though, as the elevator doors opened to what I could only assume to be a trial room. Sixteen podiums all stood in a circle, and two very tall chairs were off to one side. Beebokuma was already sitting in one of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Bastards!” Adachi barked as he barged his way in, breaking the deafening silence. Others followed after.</p><p> </p><p>“Kekekekeh!” Beebokuma laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Puhuhuhu!” Joshokuma was already next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“...It’s truly happening,” Rena mused as she walked in.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez... talk about some decorations...” Sofia stared up at the tapestries lining the circular walls. “Just for a room where we dispense ‘justice’...</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this room, funny bears?!” Izumo skipped over to them. I noticed Shirou fidgeting with the strap of his bag, staring off into space.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, guys,” I spoke up, looking at him. “We’ll get out of this, alright?” No response.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, this place is huge...” Chisso stared up at the vaulted ceilings.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Izumo,” Beebokuma looked down at her, “this is where we play the next part of this fun game of advanced hide and seek.”</p><p> </p><p>“WE’RE PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK?!” Izumo shrieked in joy.</p><p> </p><p>“This is making me a nervous wreck,” muttered David.</p><p> </p><p>“Man, this room must take up two damn floors,” Haruka mused. “How big is this tower anyways?”</p><p> </p><p>“We do know that the murder didn’t happen in... Eh, I should save it for the trial,” Sofia murmured out loud, her wheels turning.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s here where you’ll get to find the person who’s hiding in this group!” Beebokuma continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s hiding?!” asked Izumo excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“The culprit,” Rena told her.</p><p> </p><p>“The who now?” Izumo tilted her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Izumo, you’re a lost cause,” Moe shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a lost cause! I’m Izumoooo!” she called.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t say who it is, Izumo, but I’m sure you’ll find them! Kekekeh!” laughed Beebokuma.</p><p> </p><p>“Now then, everyone get ready for the class trial,” ordered Joshokuma. People started to take their stands as they reacted. Shirou exhaled a very shaky sigh and Moe simply facepalmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we... ignore the red-haired girl? She’s getting on my nerves,” Urotsuki looked at her coldly as she took her stand.</p><p> </p><p>“Just drop it. We let the competent figure this out,” stated Sofia as she found her own.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, everyone stand at your marked podium!” Beebokuma reminded us. Haruka found hers and closed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, there’s two red-haired girls here!” Chisso growled at Urotsuki.</p><p> </p><p>“I, uh... Good luck, I suppose,” Takeshi said to the room as he took his stand.</p><p> </p><p>I suddenly got an idea. “If you guys are ever too nervous to say something, just come whisper it to me, okay?” I offered as I took my own stand. That would do it. Anyone who whispered to me wouldn’t be a plant. It was genius, but of course, everything was genius coming from me. “And I’ll say it out loud for all of you,” I added.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, here we go,” Haruka murmured, opening her eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>“Why whisper?! Our lives are at stake!” Sofia gave me a look. Guess she would be one of them.</p><p> </p><p>“They might be too scared, Sofia,” I covered up. “That’s why I’ll say it for them!”</p><p> </p><p>And then, finally, everyone had gotten into position. It was time. The real show was about to begin.</p><p> </p><p>I hadn’t had a lot of time to interact with Steven... but his character had a lot of good intentions, I felt like. I couldn’t shake the seriousness of this whole operation off. Once we managed to get out of this place, I knew I would have a lot of phone calls to make. For now, though... It was time to give them the show these mascots so very much desired.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As promised, here’s all the truth bullets:</p><p>Steven's Suite<br/>Note - A note found under Steven's Mattress. It reads "Please meet me on the 3rd floor at 10:25pm. I was able to obtain the weed your looking for. -From Hijiri"</p><p>2nd floor<br/>Missing Cart- A cart was missing from the dining hall how strange...</p><p>3rd floor<br/>Pot Shards- Various ceramic shards that appear to be from a flower pot<br/>Blood on Floor - A small bloodstain on the 3rd floor</p><p>The Body<br/>Neck Wound- A nasty wound in steven's neck<br/>Shard in Neck- A ceramic shard in steven's neck<br/>Head Wound- Steven's head has a nasty bruise on it<br/>Chest Wound- A wound on steven's chest that looks like it could of been from an impact of some sort</p><p>5th Floor (Around Body)<br/>Bloody Cart- A cart from the 2nd floor, it has blood on it<br/>Bloody Jacket- Steven's jacket, it's covered in blood<br/>Blood on Floor- Theres a good amount of blood on the floor by steven's head</p><p>6th Floor<br/>Tainted Honey- A jar of honey found on the 6th floor, something about it seems off...<br/>Honey Pot- A pot of honey<br/>Chisso's Condition- Chisso seems to be feeling really horrible for some reason</p><p>7th Floor<br/>Missing Pot- A pot is pissing from the flower pots</p><p>A funny side note: That unfortunate typo in the last bullet was given to me when I investigated the botanist’s lab. It was sent through again after I was DMed all of the evidence. I’m keeping it in.</p><p>Now, also as promised, here’s my personal notes on alibis I took:</p><p>Chisso: pizza lab, then bee lab<br/>Adachi: rena’s room, didn’t see her, tried haruka, didn’t wanna talk, went to bed...<br/>Moe: explored the rec room<br/>Sento: sleep<br/>Izumo: doesn’t remember. epic.<br/>Sofia: sleep<br/>Tsukiko: sleep<br/>Rena: went to the rec room, stayed until seeing takeshi, who told rena “the situation and what everyone was doing”, then heard the body discovery announcement<br/>Pepper: sleep<br/>Kimura: over on the bench????<br/>David: sleep, THOUGHT about investigating bee lab?<br/>Urotsuki: in botany lab entire night<br/>Takeshi: slept until everyone got up??<br/>Haruka: Was in her room, then went to the bee lab<br/>Shirou: went to bee lab</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Trial 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s showtime.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s begin with an explanation of the class trial!” Joshokuma opened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your votes will determine the results! Kekekeh!” Beebokuma followed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you can figure out ‘</span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gsx4lO7Vsr0">
    <span>whodunnit</span>
  </a>
  <span>,’ then only they will receive punishment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But if you pick the wrong one, then we’ll punish everyone besides the blackened and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, let the class trial commence!” Spotlights were on. The bears sat down. The purple one, in some sort of agenda, took out a pizza box and opened it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does the winner get your funny hat?!” Izumo looked up at Beebokuma excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s kinda... self-aggrandizing, isn’t it, Sento?...” Takeshi looked over towards me in reference to how I stated earlier that I would say things for someone if they were too shy in an attempt to break the script. I supposed that he might be a plant as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, just trying to help,” I shrugged, keeping my expression neutral.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just get this over with, Takeshi,” Sofia looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“BASTARD!” Adachi barked. I suppose he had to get something out of his system.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wonder if I’ll be out in time to check on my brisket...” Haruka mused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sick joke, bear,” Tsukiko said sternly at the sight of the actual pizza coming out of the box.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that Pizza Time Pizza, or is that Checkers Pizza? I can tell that you’re not representing the same chain as Steven’s by how that slice was made,” Moe asked snarkily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You people need to learn some tact, geez...” Takeshi shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“First, I shall expand on what the ‘Kumas said, and then share info we found,” Rena took the stage, fed up with the banter. “The victim is Steven, the Ultimate Pizza Guy. He was found dead on the 5th floor of the tower. We believe his cause of death to be a fatal stab to his neck.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the fuckin’ bludgeoning?!” Adachi interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Save it, Adachi!” Sofia snapped. “I was gonna get there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To add to this, me and Kimura went to the 3rd floor... and found signs of a struggle, you could say,” continued Rena.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Struggle... Like how?...” Urotsuki asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We found these on the third floor of the tower,” Rena tapped on her e-card and brought up evidence on the monitors. There were pot shards and a small bloodstain on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who broke the poor flower pot...?” Izumo pouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably the culprit,” I mused out loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We gotta stop them, then!” she turned to me with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we sure about that?” Chisso asked, but was overrun by the next point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To add to this, David and I found pretty conclusive evidence that it took place there,” Sofia said, projecting the letter that she had found earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was there tooo!” Kimura added in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“U-Uh!?...” Urotsuki gasped at reading her name again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So it’s Sunshine, then?!” Adachi barked at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Adachi,” David said. “We tested Hijiri’s handwriting right before the trial.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to mention, the culprit probably took a cart from the dining hall,” Sofia continued as the cart now appeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe the cart was how they moved the body?” Takeshi asked. “Though why would they do that... Couldn’t they just drag the body?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yeah, the cart is probably what was used, then,” I said, able to keep up with everyone’s thoughts. “Maybe they weren’t strong enough, or they wanted to pin it on one of the physically weaker people here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If the cart was used though, that would mean the elevator would have had to be used to move it to another floor...” Haruka spoke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...It’s weird, though... I don’t understand why the culprit had to move the body...” Shirou looked to be in deep thought. “...O-One point at a time, guys... I’m... trying to keep up...” he had his head in his hands as he rested his elbows against the podium.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chisso asked first, so let’s allow her to speak first, please,” Rena directed, attempting to get speaking points in order.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, I’m not sure... but maybe the pizza guy smashed it accidentally while in the fight?” Chisso referred to the flower pot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I went to check the pizza lab on the first night and I never saw a pot,” I told her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Wait, so the pot was brought into the kitchen?!” She looked highly confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sayin’ they killed him with a fuckin’ pot?!” Adachi took on a similar look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s likely the case, Chisso and Adachi,” I nodded to them both.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The only place I could imagine a pot being taken from was the garden,” Sofia offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d imagine the blunt force being enough,” Moe mused. “Depends on the type of pot, though... There’s at least 50 different pot types-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Save it for later, pot head!” barked Adachi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe they... stabbed them with a shard from the pot... Those things are pretty sharp when they’re broken...” Urotsuki articulated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...A-And about the pot...” Shirou fumbled with his e-card, “I did see one missing from the botanist’s lab when... I looked there earlier...” the missing pot data appeared on screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm, alright, I got at least something down about this trial!” exclaimed Chisso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can back up Shirou’s point about the missing pot. I checked the lab too and saw one missing,” Tsukiko projected identical evidence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did find a shard in Steven’s neck,” added Rena.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe they smashed the pot on Steven, and stabbed him with a shard to finish the job...” Takeshi wondered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t there be a b-bloody shard somewhere?!” Adachi spooked himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Wouldn’t the shard be in his neck...?” Shirou brought up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is in Steven’s neck, yes,” Rena pulled up the evidence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can confirm, I checked the body first thing,” David corroborated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nasty bastard!” breathed Adachi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So we know where the shard came from, yeah?” said Chisso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So we found the murder weapon,” declared Sofia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Poggers!” Kimura and Izumo said right after each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So it looks like we have an idea of the case so far. So that’s pretty good, right?” I looked about the room. Surely, everyone was starting to get a hold on this case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A flower pot... and with that, Sofia, I shall hand the olive branch to you for the next topic at hand,” Rena looked over at her. Sofia did look pretty determined to throw something out there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Olive... branch?” Takeshi tilted his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Means your turn to speak,” explained Kimura.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can rule out Urotsuki,” Sofia began. “We did a handwriting check. Many people here can testify to her passing the test, no?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I saw,” confirmed Rena. “The handwriting is not that of Hijiri’s.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was there,” David nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So... I’m fine now...?” Urotsuki looked up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Not necessarily, Urotsuki...” Shirou glanced at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Coulda’ faked it!” piped up Adachi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Isn’t it possible she just wrote differently for the test and the note?” Pepper brought up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Handwriting test? You sure they didn’t just forge the note?” Haruka followed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the Hell is with this ‘handwriting’ test, huh? What’s the point?” Chisso cut in, confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We found a note in Steven’s room allegedly from Urotsuki promising him weed... man couldn’t resist the green,” Sofia said, projecting the letter. “It told him to meet her in the pizza lab, where Kimura and Rena found signs of a struggle.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, so a note to lure him? How stupid can that man be...” Chisso shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a possibility, but didn’t the purple bear confirm it wasn’t Urotsuki?” Kimura said, looking at the said bear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If Funny Bear says it’s not her, then it’s not!” Izumo chipped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Beebokuma did, yes,” Rena nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right!” the bear confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He really wanted those smokes,” I said, shaking my head. Wasn’t the first in the business to be addicted to something or other. Wouldn’t be the last.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Urotsuki should be safe then, right?” Kimura asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Most likely,” Sofia said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who wrote the funny note?!” quipped Izumo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I-If I may suggest something...” Shirou looked up and took a breath. “Couldn’t we get, uh... handwriting samples from everyone here... to see who, uh... wrote it...?” he fumbled with his bag strap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyone could fake it if they tried,” warned Pepper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You give me a pen and I’ll start writing down whatever you want, Bush!” Chisso offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn right!” Adachi followed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Oh... true... I... I might have a quill in here...” Shirou slipped off his bag and crouched down to sort through it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ask a more pressing question?” I asked, seeing him dip below. Everyone was more than eager to hear it, apparently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead, Sento,” said Sofia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” said Tsukiko.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Be our guest, Sento,” Haruka also said at the same time as the other two girls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why pin it on Urotsuki?” I asked. “Just ‘cause she’s the botanist?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“That seems like an easy setup, especially if the flower pot </span> <span>was involved,” nodded Tsukiko.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Better her than yourself,” Pepper glanced at me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe they planned the flower pot being involved...” Takeshi wondered aloud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She grows lots of plants! I’m sure she has plenty of weeds! Ohohohoho!” Izumo did her weird laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She was on the note Steven received,” reminded Sofia. “Plus, out of all the people here, she could obtain weed the easiest. Seemed like Steven would believe it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that makes sense...” I stroked my chin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm...” Kimura was lost in thought. “I have a pressing question, but I will wait to ask it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They probably stole it, but didn’t expect it to not kill in one blow, so they tried the shard next,” David hypothesized.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I was gonna mention that... I... thought she mentioned being in her lab all night...” Shirou’s voice rose up, “and I wondered why a flower pot would be missing if she was in there...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hand it over here, Bush!” Chisso barked, getting impatient.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I’m searching... Chisso...” he said tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm... I’m sorry to suggest this, but...” Takeshi brought up. “Wouldn’t a person very familiar with the 3rd floor be the most likely to use that floor?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’d the fuckin’ pot go, Sunshine!?” Adachi barked at Urotsuki, who jumped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And hey, wouldn’t a missing plant make it more obvious she’s the killer?” asked Chisso. “Pretty stupid if you ask me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe the culprit got it at an earlier time?” offered Sofia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a minute, I found flowers in the bee lab, remember?” David suddenly brought up. “Could’ve been from there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“From the bee lab, huh...” Chisso narrowed her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bee lab?” echoed Haruka.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But the pot was missing from the botany lab,” Tsukiko reminded him. “I saw it missing myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not likely, David,” said Sofia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Kimura hummed aloud again. “Uh huh...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“....Man,” I shook my head. These guys really knew how to drag things out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t have been from the bee lab!” growled Adachi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just a possibility. I can’t rule anything out, after all,” David shook his head. “Especially if one of us is truly the killer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I... I was watching the plants the entire night, but... I didn’t see anyone steal anything...” Urotsuki repeated her alibi. “So... I couldn’t tell you what happened...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If the pot went missing from the botany lab, they likely picked it up before Urotsuki watched her plants,” Sofia inferred. “So it’s likely that the pot was from there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I, sorry, Chisso...” Shirou finally emerged. “Looks like, uh... they took my writing stuff away... or I just can’t find it in here...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, man, so I can be considered guilty!?” she exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s Chisso,” Haruka defended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I ask David a question?” asked Kimura.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shoot away,” said David.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask away, Kimura.” Sofia allowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can do-” he started, but was interrupted by Tsukiko.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I just wanted to briefly go over what I found,” she pulled out her e-card.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My question can wait,” Kimura huffed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The missing pot from the botany lab was one thing, but I also checked the bee lab,” she said as she brought up evidence about the honey and Chisso’s condition.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Think the honey is what made her sick?” I asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, as I do have some questions as to how the bee lab is involved, I think we should start by asking Chisso what happened and hear her full alibi. Do you all agree?” Tsukiko asked the room. Sofia nodded in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It would be useful,” said Rena.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me,” David followed. I noticed Shirou shifting uncomfortably.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, but I’ll let her talk,” I said with a laugh and a flourish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sento... I think you should drop the whole main character schtick... It’s not very convincing...” Takeshi gave me a look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But he’s the Bee Movie guy!” pouted Izumo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s my first time, take it easy...” I looked back at Takeshi. “Also, I wasn’t on the investigation team.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you implying... this is gonna happen again?...” Urotsuki breathed worriedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“....I hope not,” I blinked and turned to her. “Sorry for my wording there,” I laughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to know why she was there and eating honey,” Tsukiko looked to Chisso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My full alibi? Alrighty!” she exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sento, make sure her story lines up with what she told you,” ordered Tsukiko. I nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was trying to sleep and I couldn’t catch a wink due to the music blasting!” Chisso began. “So I went outside and went to the kitchen to grab some pizza! I was really hungry! The thing is, though, I didn’t see anyone on my trip there!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, please continue,” Tsukiko had her eyes closed in thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then she went to the bee lab for honey,” I looked to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then... I went to the bee lab ‘cause I thought I saw someone slinking around! But I saw this jar full of honey, and... it looked really yummy!” Chisso continued. “And the rest is history, right? Heheh...” she rubbed her neck sheepishly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chisso, that was right after I went into the bee room,” said Haruka. “I saw you there and almost as soon as I got there, you started moaning.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you didn’t stop the honey when you tasted it and it tasted funky?” asked Tsukiko.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I didn’t stop! I was... hungry at the time!” she said, embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I can tell you who that someone was,” I took this as the time to bring it up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure about that!?” Adachi barked at me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be hasty, Sento. Our lives are at stake,” Moe said, looking down his nose at me. Yeesh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My bad, it’s just I got another alibi that involved the bee lab,” I explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um... Excuse me, but... Would you let me take the lead in this discussion?...” Takeshi piped up. “I have some things I’d like to ask...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, it was basically Shirou went there to get beeswax,” I said, noticing the poor kid turn as pale as a ghost. “And now that that’s out of the way... Takeshi, I think you’re up.” Pepper took a hard glare at Shirou.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Takeshi, please,” Sofia nodded to him, opening the stage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, sure...” he began. “I have two things to ask... First, did anyone see what kind of plant was in the flower pot?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I only saw one was missing,” Tsukiko answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, there was no sign of a plant on the 3rd floor,” said Rena.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As I already told you, I didn’t see anything when I went into the kitchen,” deliberated Chisso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck’s the plant got to do with it!?” barked Adachi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then... Where did that plant go, I wonder...?” Takeshi looked off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably was never a plant to begin with,” I hypothesized.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...There were empty flower pots in Urotsuki’s lab... I think they might’ve used one of those...” Shirou said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’d be dirt everywhere, camera guy!” Izumo piped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s alright, then...” Takeshi looked down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A pot shard is what killed Steven, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ricorda?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” asked Sofia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems so, yeah,” I nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Uh... there is no direct cause of... death stated on the... file, Sofia...” articulated Shirou, “but we can, uh... safely assume it...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The second question I have is... Kimura, can you please tell us your alibi?” Takeshi now looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwWNlaF-PLE">
    <span>“I was over on the bench!”</span>
  </a>
  <span> he simply replied, which earned him a glare from Pepper. He made a heart with his hands at her in response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to suspect you, but...” Takeshi started, “considering honey was involved, I think that’s important to the case. You should know how to mess with honey-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which bench, bastard?!” barked Adachi, getting impatient.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The bench! Ya know, the bench~” chirped Kimura.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cazzo di inferno!</span>
  </em>
  <span> What bench?” asked Sofia, exasperated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kimura... If we want to solve this case, you have to help us here!” Takeshi looked frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I interject?” I spoke up, getting tired of this bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sure, Sento!” He looked at me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think... mkay...” I actually didn’t have a thought planned out immediately. I just wanted to move on. “With this... I think I can also say Kimura isn’t guilty. You owe me for this if I’m right, Kimura, mkay?” I looked at him over my sunglasses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I ain’t the dumbass that ate unprocessed honey,” Kimura folded his arms. “That stuff has beeswax and dead bees, so I ain’t got nothin’ to do with it. And sure, why not, Sento,” we locked eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you so sure?” Takeshi’s eyes narrowed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi oi oi! Who the Hell are you calling a dumbass?!” Chisso barked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You! Yay yay!” Izumo clapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grrrrr...” Chisso stewed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that at least explains why you were groaning,” said Haruka.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gonna talk about something that I’d say is a big deal: the music,” I finally began. “So, ‘Kumas, let me get this right... the deal was as soon as a person died, the music would cut, yeah?” I looked up to them for confirmation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I liked the music! So fun!” chirped Izumo. What a nutter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That makes sense to me,” Kimura nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly right, blue boy!” Joshokuma confirmed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bingo!” Beebokuma’s pizza box flipped up a bit, revealing that the box in fact had Pizza Time Pizza’s logo on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch... Distasteful...” Sofia scoffed at the sight of it. I was going to get to my next point when the others got distracted again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You said you had a question for me, right?” David suddenly looked to be present in the world again. “Shoot away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And, if I may ask, Kimura... How could you know if the honey was unprocessed or not?” asked Takeshi, still hung up on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shhhhh, we’re listening to Sento’s question,” he looked to me with a nod. So much for a script, you two.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, so...” I got back on track. “If the music cut out right away when Steven was killed... and we all rushed out... even though he took his time, I’m pretty sure Kimura came out of his room,” I looked over to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right! I was takin’ a big nap over on the bench!” he said smugly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm... I suppose so... But that leaves us the question of how would the culprit know what separated unprocessed and processed honey?” Takeshi mused aloud, his thinking point still stuck on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Cause imma expert,” explained Kimura. “The only way you could get sick off of honey is eating it unprocessed before it’s cleaned. You’d get sick too if you ate honey full of dead bees.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think... This might be a ballsy claim,” I said, putting the pieces together and moving on. “If I may?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d love to hear it, Sento,” nodded Sofia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please enlighten us,” backed up Haruka.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, the blue-haired boy’s got some balls? I guess we could say he has... </span>
  <em>
    <span>blue balls!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A rimshot sound effect played out of Joshokuma, with Beebokuma immediately applauding him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HAHAHA!” Kimura was delighted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gross bear...” Izumo shook her head disapprovingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Bruh...” Shirou sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Too much information, even for me,” grumbled Moe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bear, make one more joke like that, and you’re on the grill,” Haruka waved about an invisible spatula.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you can’t threaten me,” Joshokuma stared her down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Touch us, Haruka, and it’s YOUR ass on the grill instead of us,” Beebokuma likewise waved a pizza slice, eliciting a laugh from their partner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if anyone was, ‘cause maybe we didn’t see everyone,” I began again, “but considering the music initially cut out and we rushed out... I don’t think the killer could be someone who left their room. I don’t think you could make it in time from the 5th floor to the rooms.” Go me, man! Looks like the dramas really paid off! “Was there anyone who wasn’t in their room?” I asked, perfectly hiding my pride. “Did anyone see anyone?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can name a few!” Adachi spoke up. “Rena, Chisso, the fuckin’ bush, and Brisket from what I’ve heard!” he glared down the two girls, Shirou, and Haruka.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who wasn’t in their room?” Tsukiko looked around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I already told you I wasn’t in my room!” Chisso had her hands on her hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, when the music cut off,” I explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was in my room the whole night until the music cut out, of course,” Sofia said. “I tried to read my pamphlet at first, but then I tried to sleep. I was in my room during the incident.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since sleeping was futile, I took a trip to the bee lab,” Haruka said. “Didn’t go anywhere near the 5th floor.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“U-Um, I also wasn’t in my room...” Urotsuki whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Was there anyone who didn’t come out of their room when we all did?” I looked about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Technically me, but I overslept at first,” said Moe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’m not getting what I’m looking for. “Like, did anyone find anyone already on a different floor is what I mean, I guess?” These guys were a pain to work with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Wait a minute... Moe...” Shirou looked up. “How could you have overslept... with the music blaring...?” Right there! You go, kid, calling out this poor writing! But... not the best time to do it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Same way I did,” blinked Kimura.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I can concentrate really hard,” Moe justified. Alright, pal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The music’s so fun! I slept easy! Ohohohoho!” the third Stooge said her bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Shirou,” I looked at him. “Let’s hold off until my question is answered.” He couldn’t be a plant, but he couldn’t figure out too much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...O-Okay... sorry...” he looked away in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry if I sounded rude, but this may be vital.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I understand...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, but...” Takeshi took this opportunity to jump in. “Didn’t we establish there was a struggle on the 3rd floor?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but...” I thought back, “the killer dumped the body on the 5th and I would say Steven was also killed there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Still... Did you see anything, Haruka?” he looked at her, but she looked to be in some concentration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So we can rule out anyone who wasn’t on the third or fifth floor, then?” Tsukiko asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then how would you explain the note, Sento?” Sofia looked at me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“IDK, Tsukiko. Ah...” I blinked here. I forgot about that. “Hm, I think they attacked him on the 3rd  and then took him to the 5th to finish him off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And the struggle!” she piped up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There were signs of a bruise in the chest, so that could’ve knocked them out long enough to take them elsewhere,” David offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Is ‘struggle’ the right word, I wonder...” I mused aloud. “Maybe that’s to find out later, but mentioning all this makes me think... Was anyone on the 4th?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed. A concrete separation between who was and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> in their room would be nice,” Sofia stated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking about it before I slept too long,” Moe unhelpfully said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rena was...” Takeshi said. “I saw her while looking for the body...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was Rena doing there?” Tsukiko asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me it was you, Rena!” Adachi barked at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t sleep, so I went to the 4th floor all night to investigate,” Rena explained, “and once I heard the music stop, I stood guard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That... Checks out with what Rena told me, too...” Urotsuki was staring off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I even looked at some of the silly films you all mention,” she continued. “What were they? Bee Movie? Sentofeld?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t discuss this, man! We ain’t getting anywhere...” grumbled Chisso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, hey...” I continued anyway. If my hunch was right, this could be a way to pin her. “Does anyone remember the names of the films on the 4th floor? I may have it written down somewhere...” I took out the e-card to scan through it, but it looked like Shirou had his own thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...F-From what I... overheard...” he began slowly, “Moe at one point had said he went into the rec room... and if Rena was there the whole time... I, uh... don’t think she saw him...” he turned to her. “...Did you, Rena...?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t enter the rec room until after the music stopped, for what it’s worth,” Moe said matter-of-factly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, did you see Rena there?” asked Kimura.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“.....Perhaps I didn’t, but as he said, he didn’t fully go in,” Rena responded coolly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...O-OK...” Shirou sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep your stories straight, bastard!” Adachi barked at Moe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Takeshi saw you on the 4th, right, Takeshi?” I turned to him. “That’s what you said earlier, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw Rena on the 4th floor... but not Moe...” he answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Chisso blinked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Moe came in after, during the investigation,” I discerned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where was the funny man during the night, then?” Izumo tilted her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In his room,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just lying. Sometimes it’s a test of intelligence to see if people can discern my alibi,” he looked down at all of us snarkily. What a prick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should put this on hold for now until we get some more info, right?” Chisso offered. “Man’s clearly messing with us...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Urgh... What’s even the point of lying if you’re innocent?!” Sofia spat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reasons... but I won’t say them yet,” he stared back. The room collectively glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...T-Then...” Shirou piped up, “let’s just assume Moe is unrelated for now... uh... C-Can I bring up something...? That, uh, has been... bothering me...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” said Tsukiko.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead, let us actually progress,” Rena nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...So... I know the letter you guys found... It was signed by Urotsuki, right...?” he began.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it was,” Sofia and Rena confirmed at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...But... there’s something odd about it... It only used her last name...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, that’s true,” I nodded. Nice one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I forget I have a last name, honestly...” Urotsuki mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...And... I don’t think she would be the type of person to really... do that... but...” he took a breath, “there is someone here who does...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sharp eye, buddy!” I would’ve given him a pat on the back if I could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” Sofia and Kimura asked simultaneously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another breath. “...Tsukiko...” his eyes landed on her, “you call Urotsuki by her last name... ‘Hijiri’... right...? It’s something I picked up on when... we would be in the same room together...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah! Way to go, Bush!!!” Chisso looked proud of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-Tsukiko...?!” Urotsuki looked to be on edge again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukiko wouldn’t break the poor flower pot...” Izumo pouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...You don’t know that...” Shirou shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a bit of a stretch... but let’s hear her out,” Sofia let her take the stage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha!? I mean, I guess?” Tsukiko looked a bit shocked. “I never really noticed at all that I did that... I said before that I was bad at names and it was similar to my last name, so it was easier to remember for me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hayami is close to Hijiri?” Moe blinked. “In WHAT WORLD?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They both start with H!!!” she defended.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I... I did show her around the botany lab... if that... matters...” Urotsuki breathed, ignoring them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...But that’s a very clear distinction...” Shirou went on. “Absolutely nobody else here called her by her last name... and Urotsuki... she would have known about the flower pots if you did show her the lab...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Tsukiko may be the one to frame Hijiri. I see...” Rena mused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure she wouldn’t do that... she’s... nice...” Urotsuki looked over to her in fear. “You’re nice, right, Tsukiko?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Keep in mind... I know they talked together... Urotsuki could be covering up for Tsukiko...” he continued, “but this could all be a red herring...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never do that,” Tsukiko said in a serious tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...We don’t know for sure, Tsukiko...” he kept staring at her, “but who else could have written that note...?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukiko, why did you break the poor flower pot?” cried Izumo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hey! Don’t go accusing Tsukiko already... Nothing’s proven yet... You hear me, Izumo?...” Urotsuki defended her tensely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, wait a minute!” Chisso interrupted. “She doesn’t call everyone by their last name, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Not that I recall, Chisso...” Shirou said, looking back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand why you have suspicion on me, but I believe the truth will be revealed soon enough, so you can keep your suspicion on me if it calms your nerves,” she looked back at Shirou, keeping steadfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...T-That’s... a really weird way of putting it...” Shirou blinked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Going off something like last names seems really off the mark, I think,” Sofia put it plainly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! There’s no way Tsukiko did bad things!” Izumo changed her tune.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, hey! Space Girl called me by my first name! Doesn’t that count for something?” Chisso spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsukiko, what’s your alibi for last night?” I asked her, wanting to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I was in my room trying to get some rest, but ended up staring at the wall all night. It was horrible,” Tsukiko shook her head. “That was when I heard the music stop and ran out of my room with everyone else. Izumo can back me up on this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I remember seeing her!” she chirped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That definitely lines up,” I nodded. “We definitely saw her run out of her room, I’m pretty sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See, it couldn’t be Tsukiko, meanies!” Izumo stuck her tongue out at Shirou.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we’ve established only the people outside their rooms could’ve committed the murder, right?” Takeshi brought up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So it ain’t the space girl?” asked Chisso.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, which leaves not many people,” I answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it isn’t me,” Tsukiko replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be mean to Tsukiko!” Izumo exclaimed, pretending like she wasn’t part of the witch hunt earlier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is alright, Izumo,” Tsukiko gave her a sweet smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, ‘Kumas, is the time of death correct?” Moe suddenly asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Time of death has to be. That’s when the music went off,” I answered him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It says 10:35, right?” Sofia flicked through her notes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Then we should definitely discern who all came out from their bedrooms when the music turned off...” Shirou was back in thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would it be fake?” asked Takeshi. “If anything, I think we can trust them with... this stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The ‘Kuma file is all fact,” Joshokuma stated. “If it is in the file, it happened.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything on the ‘Kuma file is a cold hard fact, Moe! Kekekekeh!” Beebokuma spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t the only people not in their room... Rena and Haruka?” I recalled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chisso, too,” added Tsukiko.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And she was sick due to the honey,” I nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shirou wasn’t either,” Haruka mentioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So that leaves Rena, Haruka, Chisso, and Shirou, unless there’s any liars here,” concluded Sofia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shirou wasn’t? Why hasn’t this been brought up!?” Kimura asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mentioned it earlier,” I told him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I haven’t exactly found an opportunity to bring it up until now,” Haruka said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, okay,” said Kimura, a bit embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For now, let’s assume it’s one of those three,” I said, removing Chisso from the equation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But Shirou was in the bee lab when I walked in,” Haruka said. “However, when Chisso started moaning, he bolted.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So that means you three can cover one another basically, right?” I referred to those in the bee lab.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“MAYBE ‘CAUSE HE THOUGHT HE HAD BEEN CAUGHT!” Kimura shrieked, forgetting his indoor voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Shirou, why </span>
  <b>did</b>
  <span> you run out of the room when that happened?” Haruka put the pressure on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wasn’t he complaining about the music, too!?” Kimura stared him down. The poor kid was shaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Cause people scare him,” I looked at them both.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh mio...</span>
  </em>
  <span> That is an interesting story, Haruka,” it was Sofia’s turn to burn holes into him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...I panicked when I saw you and ran...” Shirou finally squeaked. “I... d-didn’t want to be jumped...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had no intentions of jumping anyone, for the record,” Haruka added. “Or recording a sextape, for that matter. And I don’t think they were having sex, you fucking perverts,” she now looked at the stares in the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“....................We were not..........” he said even quieter. Chisso’s smug look didn’t help his case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So that leaves one person, doesn’t it?” I said, trying to rescue him. “Should I say it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think that kind of thing was going on in there...” Joshokuma’s nonexistent eyebrows raised.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looking at how it is, at least our understanding, I think it can only be one person,” I continued. There really couldn’t be another person left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please say it, I’m dumb,” Kimura requested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mkay,” I breathed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Keep in mind that I haven’t seen decisive evidence yet...” Shirou recovered, “and that if you’re wrong... all of us... die...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Do it. “YOU’RE THE ONLY ONE!” I pointed straight at Rena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>(Pixel art by me)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sex IS allowed in the tower, just do it in your suites, please,” Beebokuma interjected, completely destroying the mood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Buon Dio!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I knew she couldn’t be trusted!” Sofia gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...This again?” Rena was still as monotonous as ever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t be, damn it!” barked Adachi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go with the whole protagonist thing!! Can you stop that!!” Takeshi whined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohoho! Looks like things have started to heat up, have they?” Joshokuma perked up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyone that works with the government...” David grumbled. “Always those types...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adachi, what are you getting so upset over for me?” Rena looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck the government!” Sofia proclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can it!” Adachi snapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The question is quite simple, if you would please,” Rena started up her defense. “Let’s look at Steven’s height and my own, please. Steven is 6’2” and I am 5’6”. That is a whole 8 inches in height difference. And look at the wound on Steven’s head. It’s on top... even if I were to stand on my toes, I couldn’t reach that height. And his other bruise is from the front. How on Earth could I have hit him on the head? Are you implying I somehow grew and he just let me strike him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I gotcha now!” Chisso just about leapt over the podium.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Art by </span>
  <a href="https://instagram.com/rabbidartist?igshid=beyphr9adtcc">
    <span>rabbidartist</span>
  </a>
  <span> on Instagram)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do something to upset you, Chisso?” Rena showed no sign of emotion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s obvious how you got him!” she barked. “You’ve obviously first struck him in the chest to drop him to your level, then... You bashed his fucking head in!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I struck him in the chest? Really?” Still nothing. “With what? The flower pot?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your own brute force, of course!” she retorted. “I’m sure you’re powerful enough to strike him!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Weren’t you just listening? My arms and the pot aren’t capable of fully knocking someone of his stature over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-That may be true, but maybe the pizza guy was just as weak as you!” Chisso looked less sure of herself now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He was eight inches taller than me and worked an active job. Your logic is flawed, Chisso,” Rena gave a disappointed sigh. “There’s nothing on the scene I could have used.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-There’s no way! You must have struck him with something!” she struggled. “Maybe you had it on your person?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To cause a bruise like that? Impossible.” She flipped her cape. “I believe this is over, Chisso. There’s no way I could have attacked Steven from the front with my arms or the pot.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-It has to be you... There must have been another weapon...” Chisso grasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really now? What else is on the scene, then?” she asked her. “What else could have been used?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grrrr- RAGHHHHHH I-I DON’T KNOW!!!!” Chisso’s argument crashed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Edit by </span>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/komo.kie/">
    <span>komo.kie</span>
  </a>
  <span> on Instagram)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I thought. There is no way I could attack Steven... Now, what?” she turned annoyingly to David, who was loudly “ahem”-ing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take a look at the chest wound,” he began, bringing the description on-screen. “There was an IMPACT.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, so?” She was unfazed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blunt force is another way to say impact, and a flower pot is clearly a blunt force object,” he explained. “So maybe you didn’t strike him in the head, per say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve already proven my arms and the pot can’t do such a thing or make that shape. It would mean Steven made no attempt to stop me if I was the culprit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you did strike him in the chest-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With what, if I am truly the guilty party?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, I think I know what you did it with, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” she waved her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was probably the cart!” Sofia brought up the evidence data for the bloody cart. “Anyone could down anyone with that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And there was a missing cart, I was there with Sofia when we discovered it,” they shared a look of pride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...T-The cart used to assault him...” Rena finally looked off guard. “As you said, though, anyone could use it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just need to give it a push,” he said. “And ANYONE. I think you just dug your own grave. Even someone as short as you can cause a bruise like that to bring him to your level, then smash him in the head when he was wincing in pain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyone could have used it...” echoed Takeshi. “But haven’t we established you’re the only one that could’ve done it? ‘Anyone’, which would naturally include you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we do have proof you were out of your room,” David narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I......” She looked like a cornered animal. “I won’t end here yet! Not ‘til you deliver a final blow. A battle cannot be won until everything’s put together!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a really lame way of saying you’re guilty...” grumbled Urotsuki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bastards!” Adachi barked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s the case, may I end this?” I spoke up. She was done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet! We haven’t cornered her yet,” Sofia wasn’t satisfied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Is there any decisive evidence leading to Rena, though....?” asked Shirou. “...Do we exactly know it was her...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly. All you have are theories and heresy,” she slipped back into her stoic nature.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There might not be any decisive evidence against her, but do we have decisive evidence against anyone else?” Takeshi offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew the damn </span>
  <em>
    <span>criminale di guerra</span>
  </em>
  <span> couldn’t be trusted...” hissed Sofia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, nothing else points to anyone else when we take alibis and what we know,” I said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can just process of elimination,” said Takeshi before turning to the suspect. “So, Rena, do you wanna blame it on anyone else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The NOTE!” David suddenly blurted out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the note?” Rena looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the decisive evidence,” he explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re blamin’ the note?” growled Adachi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...But I already said that only Tsukiko called Urotsuki by her last name...” breathed Shirou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were so adamant we checked the room,” David said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Prove critiche, </span>
  </em>
  <span>David!” Sofia looked completely fired up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right!” Kimura did as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quit speaking in weird words, funny lady!” Izumo requested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That, and you stayed out of it ‘out of respect’,” David continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you were insistent that I came into the room when I wanted to stay outside and just keep watch!” Kimura backed him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Merely had to keep an eye on Kimura,” she said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you explain THIS? Let’s have Shirou perform the writing test, this time on Rena,” he put him on the spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...But... I couldn’t find my things...” he looked away. “...I would’ve done that a long time ago if I did...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could use the same paper we did earlier, then,” David offered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You forced everyone in the room... Just to blame it on me...?” Urotsuki shook at the gravity of the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And pinned the blame on her really badly, too!” Takeshi piped up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...T-Trust me... I mean, I could start looking again...” Shirou slipped off his bag again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not big brain thinking, lady!” Kimura stuck his tongue out at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d think the Ultimate </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tactician</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be smarter...” Takeshi shook his head. I absentmindedly stuck my hand in the pocket of my jacket. I didn’t think much of it, until I suddenly realized-</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got a pen!” I whipped it out with a flourish. My autographing pen. How could I have ever forgotten?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha- really?!” gasped Tsukiko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You gotta be kidding me, movie star!!” Chisso gave me a look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had one ALL THIS TIME AND DIDN’T THINK TO SAY ANYTHING????????” Haruka exploded at me. I gave a bit of a sheepish grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Joshokuma grabbed his partner’s pizza box and tore off the cover. “Here ya go, kid,” he threw it at me. “You owe me a hundred thousand bucks, though.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This pizza was crazy expensive,” Beebokuma nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess this means I don’t have to rip a part of my pamphlet... that’s good,” breathed Sofia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rena, time to write it out,” I nodded, passing along the cardboard and the pen. “And then I’ll deliver the closing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...How come he gets his pen and I can’t get my quill...?” Shirou complained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you use a quill, anyway...?” Urotsuki asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Uh... I like it...” he shuffled his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That seems... very impractical...” she shook her head disapprovingly. By now, Rena had the box and the pen and began to write on it. She stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well... Does it match?” Takeshi craned his head. Rena flipped the box over for everyone to see. It was a match.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I PROMISED WEED FOR STEVEN, YOU BASTARD!” David screamed at her. “I MADE A PROMISE I COULDN’T KEEP! I FUCKING KNEW IT!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Well...” Shirou breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You...” Urotsuki shuddered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-You sonuva bitch......!” Chisso growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-Bastard...” the wind was taken out of Adachi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why, Rena...?” Tsukiko asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Non ci si poteva fidare di un criminale di guerra bastardo!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sofia spat in a tongue I couldn’t translate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about I finish this, and then we can talk?” I offered. The climax was here. It’s time to end this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Why... I-I... Why did you... What did I...” Urotsuki looked absolutely shell-shocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Hold your question ‘til the end,” commanded Rena, then turned her gaze to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is how it happened,” I took a breath. “Let's start with setting the stage. We were all heading to our rooms for the night. Well, during that, the music to keep us awake was blaring. After we all entered our rooms, the culprit got to work on their plan. The first step of this plan was to write a note to Steven. Said note offered him weed on the 3rd floor from Hijiri. After writing the note, the killer managed to slip around and deliver the note to Steven’s room, and there the trap was set and sprung. Steven took the note and believed in it. After that, he went to the meeting place, the 3rd floor, at the set time. During this, the killer started collecting the pieces to their plan. First, from the 2nd floor, they grabbed the service cart. Second, they went to the 7th floor to retrieve one of the flower pots to assault Steven with. The third step, the killer went down to the 3rd floor to attack Steven. Steven probably turned around to greet what he was expecting to be his weed, but what met him was his killer charging at him with the service cart to knock him. After that, they dropped the flower pot from the cart onto the top of Steven’s head, knocking him out. After that, they moved Steven’s body onto the service cart and took a pot shard, and once on the 5th floor, the killer plunged the pot shard into Steven's neck after taking him off the cart. At that moment, the music cut off, and most of us came out running around the tower. Well, the killer went to the 4th floor to try and secure an alibi, but due to the others, we were able to find out who the killer is. And that killer is.... you! Rena Toro, the Ultimate Tactician.... I'm not happy, but that's curtain call." I exhaled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...So this is how the battle ends...” Rena breathed. “So be it. Cast your votes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that looks like a wrap to me!” Beebokuma clapped. “Alright, everyone, please cast your votes! You’ll see a selection thing on your podium show up shortly! Kekekeh!” Sure enough, a mechanism flipped over a screen to where we could vote for the culprit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Why the Hell did you do it, you psycho?!” Chisso growled. “G-Goddamnit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I imagine this isn’t the only blood on your hands... after all... you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> a war criminal!” Sofia spat and loudly tapped her screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...So much for being a tactician...” mumbled Shirou as he made his selection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not pogchamp,” Kimura shook his head. I took a look at the selection. I could choose any participant here, even Steven, if I wanted to. Of course, though, there was only one option. I selected Rena.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s how it ends!” Joshokuma announced as the screens blinked off. “You all voted for... Rena!” he declared as some graphics appeared on the monitor. “And you were all...” A very dramatic pause. I, too, held my breath. “CORRECT!” I wasn’t the only one to exhale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“DING DING DING!” Beebokuma shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rena Togo, Ultimate Tactician!” A spotlight hit the murderer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In my line of work,” David began under his breath, “promises are everything. It shows who you can trust in a heist and who’s just in it for the glory. The fact I made a promise I couldn’t keep upsets me greatly. So, tell me,” he slammed his podium, “WHY DID YOU KILL STEVEN?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bastards!” Adachi barked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I SHOULD CRACK YOUR FUCKING SKULL IN!” Chisso screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YAAAAY! Let’s watch the lady die!” Kimura started clapping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR THIS!” David slammed it again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry, Chisso. We’ll be sure to do a lot more than that to her,” Joshokuma said as his comrade winked. “Oh, and by the way, please stay at your pedestals for the time being,” he noticed the few people looking very antsy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back. Kekekeh...” Beebokuma laughed menacingly and disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one should trust a war criminal! I told you all she couldn’t be trusted!” Sofia looked about the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I can’t believe you did that to the pizza guy...” Chisso had calmed down and was feeling mixed emotions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew it from the start, too,” growled David. “It’s always the government types...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t fuckin’ look, damn it...” Adachi turned away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rena... I didn’t know you that well, but... just, why?” Haruka looked to her with wide eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And trying to pin it on someone else, too... disgusting,” Tsukiko shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And so it ends,” Moe said simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya don’t get to be a war tactician without weighing others’ lives as less important,” Pepper scolded. I honestly had forgotten she was here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I can answer you why, now,” Rena held the strength to look at us individually. “Perhaps you won't be satisfied with it, but it is what I chose to do. The answer is... for the sake of progress, and ‘cause I am a tactician. I saw the writing on the wall. We were stuck here with no way out in sight... so I made the decision: for us to progress. If you all found me out, you could continue. As for the tactician part.... it is my job to guide and help people. Once you figured how a trial works and could guide yourself... there was no need for me to be around.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You asshole.... You did this for yourself....” Chisso growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.....O-OK, I-I...” Shirou couldn’t find his words. “You..... You threw away the life of an innocent person... and now... your own life...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We all would have died, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastardo!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sofia looked at her with pure venom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trusted ya, damn it!” Adachi couldn’t look at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was this game I played where you played as a tactician,” Moe spoke up, completely unable to read the room, “but they were tested in their ideals constantly. It was called Ice Crest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t get what’s happening!” Izumo stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Izumo,” Tsukiko looked at her, “just know we figured the puzzle out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! Thanks, Tsukiko!” she chirped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is that... a reason?” Takeshi breathed. “You killed an innocent person for... ‘a test’?...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yes... I did take a life,” Rena admitted, “and for that, I do never plan for you all to forgive me...” she paused here, and started to break. “And Adachi, I’m sorry... I didn’t realize... anyone would ever... I’m just a tactician, is all...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Throwing yourself away for the greater good, so you say...” Haruka shook her head. “That’s bold... but I can’t say I agree.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then, girl, are you ready for your punishment?” Joshokuma hopped down from his chair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Hey. Bear. Before you do whatever you’re going to do, can I do something?” Urotsuki suddenly spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” was all Joshokuma could say before Urotsuki ran right up to Rena and immediately punched her right in the face with all the force she could muster. Kimura burst out laughing and I saw Shirou cringe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good punch, Urotsuki,” congratulated David.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough, Hijiri,” said Sofia. “She’s gonna be put to death...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on there, don’t beat her up,” Joshokuma began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s all. Thank you.” Urotsuki returned to her place with an absolutely neutral expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t even look at ya...” Adachi was going through a lot right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She doesn’t deserve to get beaten up,” the bear continued. “Nah, she’s in for something... much... much... worse. PUHUHUHUHU!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are we here? Just to suffer?” David breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I deserve that. It’s alright...” Rena’s walls were gone. “...I’m sorry, everyone... in hindsight... perhaps I lost sight... I’m sorry for everything... I know that will never be enough...” she breathed heavily. “Make your best to get out of here... I’m so sorry...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See you in Hell, war criminal,” Sofia stared her down with no mercy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, then, LET’S GIVE IT EVERYTHING WE’VE GOT! IIIIIIIIIIIIT’S PUNISHMENT TIIIIMEEE!!!” Joshokuma exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Graphics by </span>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/TheBigBeeb?s=09">
    <span>Beeb</span>
  </a>
  <span> and </span>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC9vX00_ah6XynLA4Esq8xpQ">
    <span>Radio Josh</span>
  </a>
  <span>)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/Z_Xp4fMSaiQ">
    <span>[Execution Music]</span>
  </a>
  <span> (DR1 CH5 spoilers) </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The floor in the center of the podiums snapped open, with Beebokuma jumping out with a collar attached to a chord that led below. After swiftly snapping the collar around Rena's neck, Beebokuma jumped down into the hole, Joshokuma following close behind as the three disappeared into the darkness below. Meanwhile, we all felt our podiums start to shake and shutter as they started to descend into the depths to join them. After everyone had sunk down, we found ourselves in a dark room filled with complete silence. After a couple seconds, a single spotlight illuminated the center of the room, revealing Beebokuma and Rena sitting across from one another at a table. I noticed that Rena's left hand had been pinned directly to the table, with blood dripping slowly onto the floor below and a singular string attached to the pin that led somewhere in the darkness. As my eyes adjusted, I noticed the only other thing on the table: a chessboard and timer. Beebokuma then looked down at the chessboard and back up at Rena and simply nodded with a smug grin on their face as Rena nervously made her first move. After a bit of back and forth, one of Rena's pawns was captured by Beebokuma. As soon as the piece is removed from the board, Joshokuma flashed by, inserting a map marking pin directly into Rena's back, with more thread leading back. Rena yelped out in pain, but is still able to keep on playing. As the game continued, Beebokuma gained the upper hand and proceeded to take each and every one of Rena's pieces, with every single one giving her another painful pin to adorn her backside. With each needle, Rena slowly lost more and more blood, sweat more and more profusely, and shook more and more violently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>This continued tirelessly until there remained but one piece on Rena's side of the board: the king. Try as she might, Rena was unable to stop the inevitable and was met with one last sight: checkmate. By now, she only had 5 seconds left on her timer, and as the timer reached zero, Joshokuma appeared with an oversized pin, with which he proceeded to impale the Ultimate Tactician. As the girl slumped over and breathed her final breath, the threads attached to all the pins, coated in blood, formed the head of a 'Kuma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“......Ah..... Ah.......” I involuntarily choked. That wasn’t fake. That wasn’t just smoke and mirrors. I know them when I see them. There were no tricks used in what we all just saw before us. That was the same Rena that we just saw before, and that same person was legitimately slaughtered before us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t think to comprehend it. Everything leading up to this point... I was so convinced of myself that all of this was some sick method of real acting... that this was staged... that all of this was a show and I was part of it... but... no... there’s no denying it anymore. These are real people. Steven’s dead body was a real dead body. And that sick, twisted excuse of an execution was just as real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I knew I broke. What... What had I gotten myself into? What did I do? What did the rest of these kids do? What was it that brought us all here together? Why... Why couldn’t I remember? If this was actually real, if all of this isn’t for the stage... then what was the purpose? What... was my purpose?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was absolutely wrought under the weight of these questions and the fact of how the pure reality of my situation had been the opposite of what I had thought all along. I was never wrong. How could I be wrong? The world-famous Sento Mikami... a flaw? A mistake? No. Unthinkable. Unacceptable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT??????” Moe’s shriek penetrated my flow of thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was brutal...” David breathed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bastards... Why are we even here...? Who set this up...?” Sofia growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-That was so intense...” Tsukiko’s eyes were fixated, and Shirou had a thousand-yard stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was indeeeeeed refreshing!” quipped Joshokuma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I ain’t lookin... I ain’t lookin...” Adachi had his eyes squeezed shut and was repeating his mantra to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I... What...” Urotsuki breathed. “I-I... Rena... I’m so sorry, Rena...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t get it!” Izumo spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pfft.... HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Kimura roared laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Best game of chess I’ve played in years!” proclaimed Beebokuma. Both the bears were splattered in blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that was certainly something,” muttered Haruka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....I-I...” I choked again, unable to wrangle my words. “....She may have taken someones’ life, but what the Hell was that?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This ain’t something to laugh at, you moron!” Chisso barked at Kimura through tears. The others were just shocked into stillness and silence. Adachi finally thumped unconscious against the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, God... I think I’m gonna puke if I keep looking,” Haruka gagged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotta say I was a bit rusty...” Beebokuma admitted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AHAHAHA! Gotta love the thrill of a good impalin’!” Joshokuma looked very pleased with his handiwork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, actually, I’ve got an idea,” said the purple one as it hopped over to Rena’s corpse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-This is awful...” Tsukiko slumped to her knees. Urotsuki soon followed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoever’s responsible for this twisted game... I’ll have your damn head,” Sofia growled. She looked like she was the most present in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why is this happening?” David muttered to himself in a panic. “I’ve escaped out of so many places. I have to leave this place.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’s gonna appreciate this since they were such great friends! Kekekeh!” laughed Beebokuma as she picked up Rena’s king piece.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“......Why are you bears doing this?” I heard myself say, my thoughts running out of my mouth. “If it wasn’t for you two... Steven and Rena would still be here! She wouldn’t have done that if you two didn’t force her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bear hesitated. “Actually, lemme do this.” It swapped the king piece for the queen piece.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU BLOODY ASSHOLE! DON’T PLAY WITH US!” Chisso shouted with fury. The bear simply ignored her as it placed the chess piece in his pocket. “Adachi, you don’t gotta accept that, man!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bear thing, walk away,” ordered Haruka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adachi... wake up,” Sofia had walked over to him and was now gently shaking him awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna piece?” Joshokuma asked her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re giving away the other pieces other than the king if anyone’s interested,” announced Beebokuma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, whelp,” Kimura stretched, “can I go back to sleep now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“........I-I-I...” Shirou was barely audible. “C-Can.... we go.....?” Urotsuki let out a sob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha huh...?!” Adachi blinked awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Shirou... Let’s get out of here,” Haruka sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I know what to avoid...” Moe muttered to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Yeah... Chisso or Pepper... can one of you help Adachi to his room?” I heard myself ask. I still couldn’t handle the situation at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-Bastards, why’d you wake me up here?!” he looked about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Adachi, I left you a gift in your pocket,” Beebokuma informed him. “Kekekeh...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adachi, let’s go,” Sofia ordered. “She’s dead... and get that damn thing outta your pocket.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bear bastard...” Adachi growled as he checked his pocket. Chisso then immediately hoisted him onto her shoulder before he could try anything. Beebokuma let out a wild laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re playing with fire, you fuckin’ bears...” she stared them down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got this... lady...” Pepper said weakly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll kick your fuckin’ ass, bears!” Adachi struggled in Chisso’s firm hold. “I’ll tear ya apart for her, too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Calm down, Adachi... Let’s get you to your room...” Chisso told him quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who cares if you’re playing with fire when you’re in total control of the flames?!” Beebokuma quipped. I blinked. I felt like I could move again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...We’ll get out of this, Adachi...” I looked at him, “for her and Steven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adachi, no! We’re not losing you too over this!” Haruka cried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You literally can’t do shit to us! Kekekekeh!” the purple bear gleefully reminded us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll put you out if you ain’t careful...” Chisso threatened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, folks. Let’s get outta here,” Sofia led the way to the elevator, her voice breaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re all cool as an igloo; that fire won’t do shit,” said Joshokuma.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-Izumo, let’s go back to our rooms,” offered Tsukiko.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-Damn it...” Adachi breathed and stopped fighting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm? Okay!” Izumo skipped over to the elevator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Izumo, I hope you enjoyed the game,” Beebokuma called after her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right. Our job is done,” David went off as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The chess game? It was fun!” Izumo chirped. I felt my legs move at this point, following the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hopefully you all get to play again!” the bear exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yay yay!” Izumo clapped as Joshokuma approached her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should carry this around with you and show it to people,” he told her as he handed her one of the rook pieces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay!” she held it in her hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get out of here... Shirou, we can walk together if you want...” Haruka looked to him as Kimura struck up a whistling tune. He simply looked to her in silence, nodded, and started walking. “I-I’m sorry I was ever suspicious of you...” she apologized quietly. He still said nothing and simply shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Wait... Where are you going...?” Urotsuki was one of the last still in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sofia couldn’t keep it in any longer. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dannazione a tutto...” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she sobbed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...We’ll make sure the bears don’t get what they want,” I told the others. They had to stay determined. I needed to stay determined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right...” Chisso breathed, still hanging onto Adachi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t... Hey... Don’t leave me...” Urotsuki stared at us, still laying on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Urotsuki,” I immediately broke away from the crowd to retrieve her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gotta say I haven’t felt this refreshed in ages! I can practically feel the despair!” announced Beebokuma. “KEKEKEKEH!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sergio... we’ll get through this for you, comrade...” Sofia muttered under her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....Tsukiko.... Sorry......” Shirou was still barely audible and spoke into the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shirou, it’s alright...” Tsukiko was holding onto Izumo. “I know why you thought what you did.” No response from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sento... can you... get me to the elevator...?” Urotsuki deliberated and looked up at me helplessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” I said and outstretched my hand, hoisting her up and continuing to hold it as I gently led her to the elevator. “...Your punch, by the way... I hope you all will be able to forgive each other one day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lemme down so I can tear those fuckin’ bears apart!” Adachi had regained his strength as Sofia pulled out a paper and started reading something through her tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Th-Thank you... You’re nice...” Urotsuki breathed as we boarded the elevator together. Beebokuma mockingly clapped at us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” I ignored the bear with a smile. “You guys can always rely on me, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you, best match!” grumbled Adachi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright...” Urotsuki promptly fell asleep standing up. I kept holding her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get it all out, Adachi,” I looked at him. He just gave a very disheartened sigh as the elevator began its descent. Shirou slipped down and slumped onto the floor. Sofia was still holding that paper and wiping tears back. Chisso’s hold on Adachi shifted as necessary. Nobody said a word. I lost track of time. I only came back to my senses once the elevator dinged, opening up to the second floor, the dining hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the Hell?” I couldn’t help breathing out at the sight that laid before us. In glass display cases was a white chess piece, the king, and a group photo. The photo looked like a Polaroid that probably came out of Takeshi’s camera. In it were Haruka, Chisso, Kimura, Joshokuma, and Steven... whose face was ripped off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah... A-Ah...” Takeshi shuddered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“G-Goddammit...” growled Chisso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-Bastards, I’m gonna fuckin vomit...” Adachi averted his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YO, A PHOTO!” Kimura screeched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Haruka took a moment to comprehend the objects. “No, WHICH ONE OF YOU BASTARDS DID THIS?!” she yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What photo?” Izumo tilted her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Was probably the bears,” I guessed quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“POGGERS!” Kimura kept yelling to cover up his inner emotions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it obvious...? It was the bears...” Chisso echoed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn this place...” Sofia broke free from the confines of the elevator.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So beautiful...” Beebokuma wiped a fake tear from its eye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuckin’ bear bastard...” Adachi hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heheh, I knew that kid would have the photo on him when he kicked the bucket,” Joshokuma said smugly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s just... go to our rooms. I’m tired,” whispered Takeshi as he also stepped off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the Hell is this?” I shook my head. I had some major reassessing to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can it, Cyclops!” Adachi barked at Takeshi. “I’m mournin’...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-It was all of us when we were celebrating with pizza.....” Chisso explained the photo to those who weren’t present. “I-I don’t want to look at it...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU SONS OF BITCH BEARS! THAT’S IT!” Haruka exploded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is horrible...” Tsukiko held onto Izumo tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Haruka, let’s just get to our rooms,” I told her. We couldn’t allow anything else to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No... I have to restrain myself,” she breathed. “I can’t let this get the best of me...” Sofia had had enough and was presumably muttering Italian swear words as she stormed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, maybe some of us want to be alone for that. Maybe think of others for once, Adachi,” Takeshi looked at him in hurt and took his leave as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good idea, Sento...” Haruka stood there with her eyes shut. “I really got to calm down...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither of them would want us to do something like this,” I said quietly. Pepper and Chisso with Adachi in tow then left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“........I-I-I-I......” Shirou stuttered in a whisper, “I’ve.... I’ve had enough.......” he made his way alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t get it!” Izumo piped up. I looked at Urotsuki. She was still asleep. I was easily able to hoist her up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rest up for tomorrow, everyone! You’ve got a big day coming up!” Beebokuma called after us as I carried the botanist out the door. “Kekekeh!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gonna go sleepy now, okay, Izumo?” Tsukiko led Izumo by the hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We do?! Okay!” Izumo chirped and they followed us out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was able to nudge Urotsuki’s pocket against the electronic lock to her suite to open it. Her room looked identical to mine. Her bed was unmade, so I easily was able to get her in position and hoist the blankets over her. Still sound asleep. I made sure to tuck her in a bit before I turned off the light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone had already entered their rooms by the time I came out. I shut the door behind me and made my way down the center stairs and to my room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>In my whole career, I had never seen anything to the legitimate intensity that this operation presented to us. I had it all caught up in my head that this would just be completely set for reality TV... but it wasn’t. There were no cameras, no microphones, and no actors. I had witnessed two dead bodies within the span of hours. The situation was a lot graver than I had imagined. At any point, any one of us could die... including myself. There was, as far as I could tell, no script.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>I autopiloted my nighttime routine. My thoughts were coursing with all of the different ways that this could turn out. Then it struck me. I didn’t know if rescue was going to come. There was absolutely no telling where we were and what happened between leaving my house and waking up here. The situation, it really seemed, became quite hopeless. But it was like this for everyone. I didn’t know what contacts they had, what family or obligations they were attached to. If help was there for them, it could come as well. Still, despite that seed of uncertainty rooted within me, I knew I had to seem strong. I did want to give up. I did want to throw everything away and break down, but these kids knew me. They expected the best. And they needed the best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a good thing I’m the Ultimate Actor.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! As of writing, we are currently on Day 2 of Chapter 2, so it'll probably be a month or more until I'm able to begin work on transcribing the next part. Stay tuned for more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>